Taken in the Night
by KittyDoggyLover
Summary: Sara has been missing for over 2 years, everyone believed that she was dead. When Sara is suddenly found, what strange connections will her abduction have to another member of the team? Sara will have a very long road ahead of her. Rating will go up!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: **Taken in the Night

**Rating: **( T ). Rating may change.

**Pairing: **Nick/Sara also Warrick/Nick friendship.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI, nor do I own any of the characters. If I did, Nick would be with Sara, right now.

**A/N:** Hello everyone, this is a story that i've been working on for a little while, now. I know, I should be updating my other stories, but I got this idea in my head, it just wouldn't go away, so I wrote it. I do have more than one chapter already finished, but i'm going to space them out a little bit so that I have enough time to write more chapters, so I don't get behind on updating, as I have with my other stories. Like most SNICKERS fans, i'm quite upset about the last episode, and I hope things will change in the next season. This story is a Nick/Sara ship.

* * *

The night had started out pretty much like any other night, there was nothing different about it, that would give any clues to depict what horrorible events the next hour would bring. 

It was raining cats and dogs outside, as Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle drove to the crime scene, which Grissom had sent them to. Someone had reported finding a dead body in an alley, however, with the rain there wasn't much of a chance that they would be able to find any evidence.

" I don't know why Grissom is sending us to this scene. Why didn't he just send Greg to this scene, and let us work the casino murder? He knows we're not going to find anything here, anyway, " Sara complained as they drove.

Nick didn't respond, and when Sara looked over towards him, he was just staring out the window, as if he were in his own world. Actually, Nick had been acting strange like that ever since he was abducted, and buried in the ground.

" It sure is beautiful outside today, isn't it? " Sara, asked Nick, as the thunder roared through the sky, and the rain fell.

Nick didn't respond, instead he just sat in the passenger seat of the SUV, staring out the window.

" Nick? " Sara said.

" What... oh... yeah, " Nick replied.

Sara smiled. " It is? " she asked.

" What is? " Nick asked, with a confused look on his face, it was clear that he hadn't heard a word that Sara had said.

" I just said that it's beautiful outside, and you said yes, " Sara replied.

" No, it's not nice outside, it's storming... so why did you ask me that question in the first place? " Nick asked.

" I just wanted to see if you were paying any attention to what I was saying, " Sara replied. " Obviously, you weren't, "

" Sorry, I was just... thinking, " Nick replied.

Sara felt bad for Nick, she knew that he was still very bothered by what had happened to him, even though he claimed he was fine. Now, it was spring again, and nearing the time when it would be one year since that terrible day.

" Nick? " Sara said, softly.

" Yeah, "

" Are you alright? " Sara asked him in a soft, caring voice.

Nick didn't answer right away, he looked away from Sara out the window, then down at the floor, before finally replying to the question that his friend had asked.

" Yeah, i'm fine, " Nick said.

Sara knew Nick wasn't fine, she knew he was just saying that, she wanted to tell him that he could talk to her, that he could tell her how he felt, she wanted so badly to tell him that she cared, and that she wanted to help him... but she couldn't. Sara Sidle had always had a very hard time expressing her emotions, and it was almost impossible for her to say the things that she wanted to say, so... she said nothing at all.

* * *

Soon Nick and Sara were at the crime scene, they parked the SUV beside the police cars, and walkedtowards where the body was located. 

"Let's go find out what happened, " Nick asked.

" Why don't you go talk to the police, i'll start looking for evidence, although I don't think we'll find anything, " Sara replied, as she walked down the alley.

Once Sara found the body, she pulled out her kit, and started looking for any little peice of evidence that the rain may have not washed away. As expected, there didn't appear to be anything of use.

Then, Sara felt someone grab her from behind, she let out one loud scream for help, before the kidnapper pulled her into a parked van, that he appeared to be empty, and sped off.

* * *

Nick was talking to the police when he heard a loud scream. 

" Help! "

Without saying a word to the police detectives, Nick took off towards the alley, hisheart was pounding a mile a minute.

" Sara! Nick called loudly, as he ran down the alley, but he saw no one.

" Sara! " Nick called again, only louder this time, but still he saw no one.

Nick was becoming frantic, now. He pulled out his cell phone, and quickly dialed Grissom's number.

_" Grissom, " _

" Grissom, it's Nick, " Nick said, in a very shakey voice.

_" Nick, are you alright? "_

" I... I am... but Sara... something happened to her, " Nick said.

_" What happened to Sara, was she hurt? "_

" I... I don't know. When we got to the crime scene, I went to talk to the detectives, and walked down the alley to look for evidence, " Nick explained, he was talking so fast that Grissom could hardly understand what he was saying.

_" Calm down, and tell me what happened, Nick, "_

" When... when I was talking to the detective... I... I heard Sara scream... she screamed for help... , " Nick said, he was obviously in a panic. " I... I ran down the alley, but Sara... she was gone, "

_Grissom swallowed hard. " Do you think she was kidnapped? "_

" I... I think so, " Nick replied.

_" Alright, i'll send Greg and Warrick to meet you there, "_

" Oh God, this is all my falt Gris, " Nick said.

**TBC.**

* * *

**What did you think? Please R&R. Thanks!**


	2. The Video Tape

**Chapter: **The Video Tape

**Rating: **( T ) Rating may change in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI or any of the characters from the show. If I did, oh boy, would there ever be some changes.

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow night, but then I decided to post it now. Thanks to everyone who has read my story, especially to the people who took the time to read, and review my story! Thank ya'll, you're reviews really make my day!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since that horrible night, when the CSI team had lost one of their own. No evidence was found that night, Greg, Nick, and Warrick searched for hours, but they couldn't find one tiny peice of evidence that would help them find Sara.

Grissom had put the whole team on the case, they were all searching for clues to what had happened to Sara, and why she was taken, for that was the biggest mystery.

When a person is kidnapped, there is usually always a reason, either for ransom money, because the kidnapper knows the victim. For people in law enforcement though, the most common reason is because a criminal wants to get revenge, either for themselves, or someone they know. There is almost always some type of connection between the kidnapper and the victim. In this case, however, the team couldn't find the connection, there just didn't appear to be one.

Of course, Sara, like all members of law enforcement, did indeed have her share of enemies, but none that stuck out above the rest, none that would really have a reason, or the means to abduct Sara.

The team had looked into every possible lead they could find, but still there was no sign of Sara Sidle. It was very confusing, and upsetting for the team. They were all taking this very hard, but no one was taking it harder then Nick, for he blamed himself for what happened. Everyone had told him that it wasn't his fault, that he had no way of knowing what was going to happen, anymore then they did, but it was no use, Nick didn't listen.

Nick was in panic when Warrick arrived at the scene that night, and it took a while before he could be calmed. Nicks hands were shaking, and he was very upset. That night has turned out to be one of the worst nights in his life.

Now, allthe teamcould do was wait, wait for a lead to come in, wait until they could find something, anything that would give them something to go on.

* * *

Gil Grissom sat at his desk, he was just about ready to give out the night's assignments, when he heard a knock on his office door. 

" It's open, " Grissom said, figuring that it would be one of the team, coming to speak with him.

" This package came in the mail for you earlier today, " a lab tech said, after entering Grissom's office.

Grissom took the package from the young man.

" Thank you for bringing it to me, " Grissom said.

The lab tech nodded his head, as he walked out of Grissom's office.

Grissom looked at the package that he held in his hand, it appeared to be a video tape, but he wasn't sure until he opened the package, only to find that he was indeed right, it was a video tape. There was also a note.

_Mr. Grissom,_

_You will find this video tape very... interesting. It has to do with Miss Sidle._

That was all the note said. Grissom got up from his chair, and walked out into the hallway, where he saw Catherine walking towards him.

" Catherine, go find Nick, Warrick, and Greg... tell them that I want to see them in the breakroom asap. I want you to come too, " Grissom said.

Catherine was concerned, for Grissom never expressed any emotion, but there was emotion in what he had just said.

" Why? What's wrong, Gil? " Catherine asked.

Grissom didn't say a word, for he didn't know what to say, how could he tell Catherine about the video tape, the note?

" This is about Sara, isn't it? " Catherine asked, softly.

" Yes Catherine, i'm afraid it is, " Grissom replied.

Catherine didn't ask anymore questions, instead she headed off to find the team.

* * *

Grissom was sitting in the breakroom, when Catherine returned with Nick, Warrick, and Greg. 

" Catherine said you wanted to see us... she said it's about Sara? " Warrick asked.

Grissom nodded.

" What happened, Grissom? Do we have a lead? " Nick asked.

Grissom didn't answer right away, he was quiet for a moment.

" I'm not sure, yet, " he replied, finally.

Before anyone could say another word, or ask another question, Grissom reached over to the coffee table, picked up the video tape, and held it out for one of the team to take.

They all stared at the video tape.

" This was sent to my office, " Grissom said.

" Have... have you watched, yet? " Catherine asked.

" No, " Grissom replied.

The room went silent for what seemed like an eternity to Nick. None of them knew what to say, they did know what they had to do, but they were scared to do that, as well. They knew that they had to watch the tape, but they all feared what was on it.

Finally, Catherine found the courage to take the video tape from Grissom's hand, and put it into the VCR. Catherine took a deep breath, and then she pushed the _play _button.

They all watched the TV screen light up, they watched as a room came into view on the screen. That's when they saw Sara, tied to a chair, staring into the camera. They could see the fear in her eyes, and it was clear that she had been crying.

No one said a single word, they just sat there, staring at the TV screen, their hearts were pounding, they all felt so helpless, because all they could do was watch, and wait to see what would happen next.

Suddenly, Sara's eyes got wider, she looked away from the camera, towards the right side of the room.

_" Please don't, " Sara said, in a weak voice._

The next thing the team heard was a loud bang, they saw the bullet hit Sara's head, they saw the chair fall over, they saw blood coming from Sara's head, they saw the screen go black.

" No... no... no! " Nick shouted.

**TBC.**

* * *

**Love it, hate it? Let me know, please!**

**Your reviews really brighten my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating: **( T ) Rating may change in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI, or any of the characters from the show.

**A/N: Hello peoples, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my story! For those who asked, no this will NOT be a character death story... things just aren't what they seem right now. It will be SNICKERS eventually, you'll see. There is a little bit of Warrick/Catherine in this chapter. Thanks again everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was in shock after the screen went black, none of them saying a word after Nick's outburst of sadness, they didn't know what to say. The breakroom, was now filled with sadness, and pain. The team had always been pretty strong, they had, but right now, there was no way that they would be able to hold all their emotions inside, as they had in the past, there was just no way.

Nick stood there, staring at the screen, it was like he was in another world for a brief moment, he was in shock, but when he did come back to reality, his eyes filled with tears, and he darted out of the breakroom.

Greg was the next member of the team, to run out of the breakroom, and Grissom also quickly left the room, heading to his office, where he could let go of his emotions, in private.

Catherine didn't bother to leave the breakroom, or to hide her emotions, instead she fell back into the couch, and broke down.

Warrick didn't know what to do, he was hurting inside, just as everyone else was, however, he knew that he had to be strong, not just for himself, but for everyone. Warrick was fighting back the tears that were trying their hardest to fall, and he sat down on the couch, beside Catherine, who had her face buried in her hands.

Warrick didn't know what to say, he wanted to tell Catherine that everything would be alright, but he knew it wouldn't be, things wouldn't be alright, or anything close to it, for a verylong time.

Warrick wrapped his arms around Catherine, and pulled her into a hug, she clung to him as though she was hanging on for dear life. Catherine cried on his shoulder, Warrick held her tight, he put his head on her shoulder, and thenhe cried too.

They sat there like that for about 5 minutes, then Warrick lifted his head.

" Are you going to be alright? " Warrick asked, softly.

" I just... I can't believe she's gone, " Catherine sobbed.

Warrick understood exactly how she felt, he couldn't believe that Sara was gone either.

" I know, " he said, softly. " I know, "

" Cath, I reallyshould go find Nick... make sure that he's alright, " Warrick said, after another moment.

Catherine lifted her head, she knew that he was right.

" You're right... you go find Nick, and i'll go find Greg, " Catherine said.

" Alright... you sure you'll be okay? " Warrick asked.

Catherine nodded, as she got up.

Warrick squeezed Catherine's hand once, before they went to find Nick, and Greg.

* * *

Warrick had beensearching the entire lab, but he still hadn't been able to find Nick. Now, he was checking the last place he could think of... the roof. When Warrick reached the roof top, it didn't take him long to find who he was looking for. 

Warrick saw Nick, sitting on the ledge of the roof, looking over the side of the building. At first, Warrick wasn't quite sure what Nick was doing, but as he got closer, he could see that his friend had his face buried in his hands.

As Warrick slowly walked towards Nick, he saw that his friend was trembling, probably from the shock of seeing what was on the tape.

" Nick, " Warrick said softly, so as not to frighten his friend.

Nick jumped slightly at hearing hisWarrick's voice, it was clear that he hadn't heard his friend coming up behind him. Although Nick had heard Warrick speak to him, he didn't answer, nor did he look towards his friend, for he didn't want Warrick, or anyone for that matter, to see him like this.

Warrick took a couple steps closer, until he was standing right behind Nick.

" Nick... are you alright, man? " Warrick asked softly, as he sat down beside Nick, on the ledge.

This time Nick did look at Warrick, tears were running down his face, and he made no effort to hide them.

" No, " Nick whispered.

Seeing Nick this way broke Warrick's heart, for after all he'd been through, Nick hadseldom broke down like this, theonly time hehad was when he was buried inthat... box in the ground,but even after thathe'd always told everyone he was fine, even when he really wasn't. Even after being abducted, Nick stayed strong, even after almost dying in that box, he never really let his emotions show very much. When anyone asked Nick how he was doing, he told them that he was fine. This time was different, this time, Nick didn't lie about his emotions.

Warrick didn't know what to say, for as hard as he tried, he couldn't think of anything to say that would ease Nick's pain, heck, he didn't even know how he was going to deal with what had happened to Sara himself, yet.

" This is all my fault, " Nick whispered.

" No Nick, it's... it's not your fault, you had no way of knowing that something like this would happen, " Warrick said, softly, but firmly.

" Yes it is... I... I never should've left her alone like that... I... I know damn well what can happen! " Nick shouted, startling Warrick slightly.

" Nick, we all do the exact same thing... someone has to speak to the police, and when there's only two people, you have to split up, " Warrick said.

" Not that far... Sara... she went down that alley, I... I... should've been with her... then none of this would have happened... and Sara would still be... she wouldn't be... " Nick explained, his last words turning into another sob.

Warrick sighed, it wasn't Nick's fault, but he knew that his friend probably wasn't going to believe that, at least not right away.

" It's not your fault, " Warrick said once again, as he placed his hand on Nick's shoulder.

" You tell that to Sara, " Nick said so low that Warrick almost didn't hear him.

" Sara wouldn't blame you either, Nick. If she was hear right now, she wouldn't want you to blame yourself, she wouldn't want to know that she's causing you so muchpain. If I had been the one who... died, Sara would be telling you the very same thing that I am, now, " Warrick said.

Nick knew deep down that Warrick was right, not about what happened not being his fault, nothing would ever change his opinion about that, but he knew that Sara wouldn't want him, or anyone else for that matter, to be sad because of her. However, that still didn't take away the pain, it didn't ease the guilt. Right now, Nick didn't know what he was going to do, how he was going to live with the guilt, he just didn't know if he could get through this.

" You know that, don't you? " Warrick asked, after a long pause.

Nick didn't answer, he just stared down at the cars on the streets bellow. After a brief silence, Nick said. " I... I think i'm going to... to go home... I... I don't feel much like working tonight, "

" Alright man, i'll drive you home, some sleep will do you good, " Warrick said.

Normally, Nick would have insisted on driving home himself, but he didn't protest, instead he just nodded, and softly said." Thanks Rick, "

**TBC**

**

* * *

Well, what did ya'll think? **

Please drop a review to let me know, they brighten my day!

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating: **( T ) Rating may change in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or any characters from the show.

**A/N: Hello peoples, thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review my story! This chapter is another sad one, but not to worry, things will start to get very interesting in the next chapter... and a little bit less sad too. Enjoy!**

* * *

Two years had passed since Sara Sidle's death, despite the best efforts of the entire team and the LVPD, Sara's killer was never found. Sara's death had been completely shrouded in mystery, there were no clues found, no obvious people who would want Sara dead, and very few leads, all of which turned out to be dead ends.

The whole team had a really hard time getting over the loss of their friend. They all missed Sara, the team was like a family, and it was really hard for them to get through losing Sara.

Everyone took it hard, but no one took it harder than Nick did. Nick had never forgiven himself for not being there, that day, and it was tearing him apart inside. Nick's life had changed a lot since that horrible day. That day... it was the day that Nick's world had fallen apart, he was devistated by what he saw on that tape. It was a sight that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

The whole team had tried hard to help Nick, they had, but it was just no use, Nick wouldn't listen to them, in his mind, what happened to Sara was his fault, and there was no way that anyone was going to change his mind, there was just no way.

Nick had litterly turned into a Sara Sidle, ever since Sara was murdered, he had overworked himself, he would pull double and triple shifts, going home only when Grissom would tell him that he had to. Nick found that work was the only way to get him through the day, it was the only way that he could stand it.

There were many times when Nick just wanted to give up, on his job, on life, on everything. Nick had found himself on the roof of the CSI building several different times. He wanted to jump, he just wanted to escape from this hell that he had been living in, to make all of the pain go away, to make the guilt go away, yet he couldn't do that either, he couldn't do that because of his family and the rest of the team, he knew what it would do to them, and he just couldn't do that, he couldn't put them through that.

Things would've been a lot easier for everyone to deal with if Sara had died from an accident or something natural. Sure, it still would have been very hard and painful for the team, but at least they would know that it wasn't there fault, they wouldn't feel the guilt that they feel, now.

Right after Sara's death, the team had tried to contact Sara's family, what they found was heartbreaking. They learned that when Sara said they were like her family, she wasn't lying, because the only living member of Sara's family that they found was her mother, who was in prison, for the murder of her husband, Sara's father.

The team couldn't find any friends either, it appeared that the team had been the closest thing to a real family that Sara had, which helped to explain why Sara always wanted to spend her time at work, with her co - workers.

This was really hard for Nick to understand too. He had always been close with his family, so he couldn't imagine how it must have been for Sara to have no family or friends outside of work.

After finding out about Sara's mother, he began to wonder what happened to Sara, since she would've only been in her teens at the time. That's when Nick discovered that Sara had been in foster care for several years. Nick was surprized, but it did make sense. Now Nick understood why Sara would get so upset when she worked certain cases.

Learning all of these things about Sara only made Nick feel even more guilty.

Now, Nick understood why Sara had such a hard time dealing with what Hank had done, and why she still had feelings for Grissom, even after he made it clear that he didn't feel the same way about her, it was because she was lonely, she had no family, no friends, so she was alone, except when she was at work, with her co - workers, the only friends that she had.

As Nick lay here in his bed, all he could do was think of Sara, think of that night, how he should've been paying more attention that night, he should have been there, if only he would have been there, Sara would still be here today.

In Nick's hand was a picture, it was taken shortly before he was abducted, and buried in the ground. It was one of the only pictures that Nick had of Sara. It had been taken by a news crew after the team had solved a big case. Sara was smiling in the picture, as she stood next to Greg and Warrick. Nick stood next to Warrick, and Catherine, who was standing next to Grissom.

Nick thought back to that day, so much had happened since then, it was really hard to believe that so many things could change in such a short time.

Everyone in the picturewas smiling. A sad smile spread across Nick's face, when he looked at Greg, who had quickly placed his arm around Sara, just as the picture was taken.

Then, Nick thought about how hard Greg had taken Sara's death. Watching that video had shattered the young CSI, at first Greg cried, he was very broken up over the loss ofhis friend, but then he started plotting revenge against the person who murdered Sara. That's all that Greg talked about for a long time after Sara's death, he wanted the man who killed her dead, and he was serious, very serious.

However, with time, and the help of his friends, Greg realised that no matter how much her wanted Sara's killer to pay for what he had done, doing something stupid wasn't the way. Also, the team pointed out that Sara would never want Greg to do something like that because of her.

Even after that, Greg was never the same again. The old, childish Greg was gone, a much more serious, and mature person replaced him. Greg had really grown up a lot, and Nick knew that Sara would be very proud of him, now. He was a great CSI.

Oh how Nick missed Sara, it just wasn't fair, she was so young, so full of life, much too young to die.

" I'm sorry, Sara, so sorry, " Nick said, before he closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep, the picture still in his hands.

**TBC**

* * *

**Love it, hate it? Please tell me with a review, they really brighten my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating: **( T ) Rating may change in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or any of the characters from the show.

**A/N: Hey peoples. Now, you'll finally find out some of what happened... and things should start to make more sense now. Enjoy!**

* * *

The thunder roared in the dark night sky, bolts of lightening slammed into the grown bellow, rain poured down from the black clouds above. The weather outside was terrible, so the team was quite lucky that it was turning out to be a slow night. The only case that they'd had was a breaking and entering, other then that, there wasn't really much to do.

Gil Grissom sat alone in his office, since he had nothing else to do, he was looking in one of his many bug books. Grissom had to find something to do on a night like this, for if he didn't, the past just might catch up with him, he might show some emotions, and that was something he wouldn't risk doing.

Nights like this brought back the memory that hadn't left his mind, the memory of a horrible night, when he lost one of his own to the night.

Just because Grissom hadn't really shown much emotion when he saw the video tape of Sara's last moments, didn't mean that he wasn't upset about it. In fact, Grissom had been very upset by what he had saw on that video tape. It had been very hard for Grissom to keep his emotions under control while he was around the team, it was almost impossible, so he retreated to the safty of his office, there he had let go of his emotions.

No one knew just how hard Grissom had taken what happened to Sara, because he wouldn't let anyone see, he tried to hide his emotions from everyone, fearing that if he let his emotions show, he would appear weak. Instead, he let no emotions show at all, making him appear uncaring, and cold.

Grissom's reading was suddenly interupted by the sound of his phone ringing.

" Grissom, " Gil said, after picking up the phone.

_" Is this Gilbert Grissom, " _

" Yes it is, why do you ask? "

_" I'm detective James Cooper, from the Boston police department, "_

" And you're calling about? "

_" I'm calling about one of your cases, two years ago, one of your CSI's was reported missing? Sara Sidle."_

Grissom sighed, he wasn't ready to hear this, for he figured that Sara's body had probably been found.

" What happened? Where was she found? "

_" Well, i'll start from the begining. The Boston PD has been after aMr. Anthony Burger for quit some time, now. He's wanted on drug trafficing charges. We've been trying to set him up, we had an undercover officer make a deal to buy a large amount of drugs, the sting was set to go down four days ago, and we put our plan into action. Right after the money, and drugs exchanged hands, our undercover officer informed Mr. Burger that he was under arrest. Mr. Burger pulled a gun, there was a standoff, and he was shot after firing at officers. Mr. Burger was pronounced dead at the scene, " _

" What does this have to do with Sara? " Grissom asked, cutting the detective off.

_" I'm getting to that, Mr. Grissom. Now, as I was saying, after the standoff, the Boston PD set up a raid, at the home of Mr. Burger. We found a very large amount of drugs in the home, and we also found something we didn't expect... in one of the rooms, we found a young woman, she was in pretty bad shape, and... "_

" What! " Grissom exclaimed, once again, cutting the detective of in mid sentence. " What do you mean, she was in pretty bad shape... we... we thought Sara was dead? "

_" Oh, i'm sorry for not informing you from the begining then, I wasn't aware of that. Ms. Sidle is alive, but she is in pretty bad shape, she's been through a lot, "_

" I was sent a video tape 2 years ago... it showed Sara being shot, " Grissom said.

_" Well, that does explain what the doctor found... an old wound on the side of Miss Sidle's head. The doctor said it looks like a wound caused from being grazed by a bullet, "_

Grissom didn't know what to say, he was extremely happy, but as usual, he just couldn't find the right words to express how he felt.

" If you found Sara four days ago, why haven't I been informed, yet? " Grissom asked.

_" We weren't sure of Ms. Sidle's trueidentity when she was first found, it wasn't until we found a CSI ID card with her name on it, that we realised she might be Sara Sidle, "_

" What do you mean by, might be? "

_" Well, at first we weren't sure wether the ID was real or not. We thought the woman we found may have, at one time worked for Mr. Burger, possibly a girlfriend, using a fake ID for drug smuggling use. We weren't sure, we knew that the young woman was being held captive at the time we found her, that was clear by the condition she was found in, but we didn't know for sure that she hadn't worked for or with Mr. Burger at one time. We had to verify that the person we found was really Sara Sidle and not just someone using her ID, "_

" Yes, I understand. How is Sara? "

_" As I said before, Ms. Sidle was in pretty bad shape when we found her. She has many wounds, and bruses. She wouldn't let anyone get near her, and she had to be sedated, as soon as she reached the hospital. Ms. Sidle is extremely underweight, there are obvious signs of abuse, we also ran some tests to find out if there is any traces of sexual assault, however, the tests haven't come back yet. We want to keep her sedated, until you can come, we're hoping that Ms. Sidle will react better to someone she's familar with. Does Ms. Sidle have any family that we should contact? You're listed as her emergency contact, "_

" The only family Sara has is her mother, and she's in prison for the murder of Sara's father, "

_" Alright, when will you be able to get here? "_

Grissom thought about it for a moment, he really wanted to go, but yet he knew he really should stay in LasVegas, he knew that he didn't really have a choice about the matter, for Eckle had been watching him like a hawk, ever since Sara was kidnapped. Eckle was just waiting for Grissom to make one little mistake, so that he could cause him even more trouble.

" I'm afraid I won't be able to come, instead i'll send two of my people, Nick Stokes, and Warrick Brown, "

_" Alright, but you'll have to contact the hospital, and give them permission to release Ms. Sidle's health information to your men, "_

" I'll do that, "

_" So, when will your people be able to get here? "_

" I'll have them take the next plane to Boston, they should be there sometime tomorrow. I won't know exactly when, until we find out when the next plane to Boston leaves, but they'll be there ASAP, "

_" I would like your people to stop by the station, before they go to the hospital, i'll give them the details of what happened, "_

" Alright, thanks Detective,"

_" No problem, "_

" Good bye, "

_" Good bye, "_

As soon as Grissom hung up the phone, he called the team to his office, so that he could give them the news.

**TBC**

* * *

**Please read and review... reviews really brighten my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI, the characters from the show... and I don't own George Eads either... but we all can dream, right?

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. Your reviews bring me much joy. I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, my life has been really hectic lately and I haven't had much time for writing. I'd especially like to thank nickysbabygirl for giving me the kick start I was needing to finish the chapter. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Grissom sat in his chair, waiting behind his desk for the team to come. It seemed as though they were taking 2 hours to get to his office. Grissom was trying to think of the best way to tell the team, for the news was very bitter - sweet. Of course, Grissom was extremely happy that Sara had been found _alive_, but he was also very saddened that Sara was hurt so badly. 

Sara had been missing for a little over 2 years, and Grissom could only imagine what had happened to her in that amount of time, he knew from what the detective said, that Sara was hurt pretty badly, but he knew that he, nor anyone else, could have any idea just how badly she'd been hurt. His mind kept drifting back to the day they'd found Nick after he'd been buried in the ground. Grissom remembered how terrified and upset Nick had been. It frightened him, Nick was a very strong person, and being buried alive did that to him, now Grissom wondered, what state of mind would Sara be in when she wakes up? Will she be okay? Will she ever _really_ be okay?

Grissom was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by the sounds of shoes hitting the floor of the hallway. He sucked in a deep breath, as the sounds got closer and closer, until they finally came to a stop outside of his office door.

_Knock knock._

" It's open, " Grissom said.

" Hey Gris, what's up? " Warrick asked, as he entered the room.

Before Grissom had a chance to say a word, Catherine, Greg, and Nick entered the room as well.

" You got a case for us? " Nick asked.

" No, but I just got a phone call from the Boston PD... somethings come up, " Grissom replied.

The team each looked at each other, and then back at Grissom. They didn't have a clue what he was getting at, he already said that he didn't have a case for them, so what was up?

" What's come up? " Catherine questioned, her confussion was plain to see on her face.

" It's... well, it's about... Sara, " Grissom said, finally.

" Sara " Nick whispered, as a lump began to form in his throat. That was the last thing that he thought he'd hear, and he was caught totally off guard.

" Yes, Sara's been found in Boston, " Grissom replied.

Nick wasn't ready for this, he had known that Sara was dead, he'd seen the video, just as the others had, but yet it still didn't totally seem real. Nick's eyes filled with tears, he looked away quickly, brushing them away, and hoping that no one else had noticed him. He just wasn't ready to hear that they had found Sara's body.

" Where... where did they find her... her body? " Catherine asked, after she'd taken a moment to compose herself.

" Sara was found alive, " Grissom replied, his voice sounded pretty much emotionless, his typical Grissom tone.

" What? " they all asked at the very same time.

" I... I thought Sara was... she was dead... I... I saw her get shot... we all did, " Nick said, trying to prevent his voice from cracking.

" I thought so too, Nick, but the detectives ran her finger prints, it is Sara, " Grissom said.

Everyone in the room smiled, to say that they were overjoyed would be an understatement.

" You... you mean she's really... she's alright? " Nick asked excitedly. He couldn't believe that Sara was alive, and he was _very_ happy at that moment.

Grissom sighed. " The detective said she's in pretty rough shape, "

That's when reality hit them, they hadbeen so happy when they heard that Sara had been found alive, that they really hadn't taken the time to think about what kind of hell she must have been through in the two long years that she'd been missing.

Greg was the one who found the courage to ask, " Where... where was she found... I mean, how did they find her, what happened? "

" I guess the Boston PD had been trying to catch the guy who kidnapped Sara, and bust him on drug charges. They finally set up a sting, and after the sting, the police raided his home, which is where they found Sara, " Grissom explained.

" Where's Sara, now? " Warrick asked.

" She's at a hospital in Boston, the detective said that she was extremely frightened when they found her. The hospital is keeping her sedated until I send someone there, they feel she might react better to people that she's familar with, " Grissom said.

" Who are you sending? I will go, " Greg said, right away.

" Actually, i'm going to send Nick and Warrick, " Grissom said.

" But... " Greg started.

" No buts, Greg. I wish we all could go, but we just can't, someone has to stay here, or Eckle will have all of our jobs, you knowhow he's been on my rear ever since Sara wentmissing. I'd really like togo myself, but damn Eckle would have my job," Grissom said.

" You're sending us? " Warrick asked.

" Yes, I want you and Nick to go, I want you to catch the first plane out to Boston. The detective's name is James Cooper, he wants you to stop by the police department as soon as you get there, so that he can fill you in on exactly what happened. I'll call the hospital, and tell them that you're coming, " Grissom said.

After that, Grissom askedGreg to book to plane tickets on the first plane from Las Vegas to Boston. Meanwhile, the team talked, none of them knowing quite what to say, do, or feel. They were happy that Sara had been found, but very concerned about her condition. Nick hadn't said hardly a word the whole time, his head was whirling with mixed emotions. He was happy, worried, concerned, scared. Nick knew all to well what just hours of being in a terrible position could do to a person, he remembered all too well what being put in the box, and being buried had done to him, he just couldn't imagine what poor Sara had been through.

Within a half hour,Greg informed Nick and Warrick that they had a plane to catch in 2 hours. The two men said their goodbyes to everyone, and were just about to leave the lab, they did need to pack some things, when Grissom asked to speak with Nick in private.

When Nick and Grissom were finally alone, Grissom asked Nick to sit down.

" I want you to know that i'm sending you because I think you'll be able to help Sara, but before you leave I want to know if you'll be alright with this? I know you've had a hard time dealing with what happened to Sara, and I want to know that you'll be able to keep it together while you're around her. If you get all upset, it'll only make things worse, " Grissom asked.

Nick nodded.

" You're sure? "

" Yeah, I... i'll be able to keep it together, I know I need to be strong... for Sara, " Nick replied.

" Good, " Grissom said. " I'll let you get going then, call me as soon as you get to Boston, "

" Will do, " Nick replied, and with that he headed home to pack some things for the long trip.

**TBC**

* * *

**Please read and review... you'll brighten my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Do not own CSI... really wish I did... but I don't. Don't own the characters from the show either.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story. Sorry this has taken so long. Please tell me what you thing... reviews always make my day! **

* * *

As soon as Nick left Grissom's office, he darted out to his SUV, got inside, and headed for his house to pack. Nick's hands were shaking, and his heart was pounding rapidly in his chest.. He was very happy that Sara was found alive... that was something he had dreamed about many times in the last 2 years, but never in a million years thought was actually happen.

When Sara was shot, the bullet must have only grazed her head. It was a miracle that she was still alive, especially after being missing for over 2 years. Nick didn't remember ever hearing of a person who was kidnapped being found alive after 2 years. Sure, it may have happened before, but it was like a one in a billion chance.

Although Nick was very happy, he was also very concerned. He knew that the person who had kidnapped her had probably kept her for 2 years for a reason... and that's what scared him the most. He could only imagine what had all happened to Sara in that amount of time.

The drive to Nick's house seemed to take forever, as things always do when you're in a hurry, but once he finally got home, it didn't take him very long at all to pack his things.

After Nick was all done packing, he grabbed his bags, locked his door, and headed to the airport where he was supposed to meet Warrick.

* * *

Warrick stood at the airport, awaiting Nick's arrival. It had taken Warrick a little bit longer then Nick to pack his things, but he lived very close to the airport, so it didn't take him long to get there.

Warrick's mind was filled with the same thoughtsas Nick had, he was happy that Sara had been found alive, as they all were, but he was very concerned about Sara's emotional state. He knew that her phyical wounds would heal in time, but her emotional wounds might take much longer to heal, if they ever could at all.

Warrick thought back to when Sara had finally found Nick's location, after he had been abducted. When the team got to the scene, and Catherine found where Nick was buried, they all quickly helped to dig the dirt off of the box. Warrick remembered the horrible site that he saw before him that night, Nick, his co - worker and best friend, laying there sobbing, holding the loaded gun to his chin. He remembered how he yelled for Nick not to do it, that help was there. He remembered the relief he felt when Nick put the gun down, and the sadness that tore him apart as he helplessly stood there, watching his friend sobbing, and begging for help. Warrick would never be able to forget that day, or what seeing his friend that way had done to him.

Warrick shook his head, trying to put the memories of the horrible day out of his mind.Warrick was worried about what seeing Sara in the condition that she would surely be in would do to Nick. Sure, Nick was a strong person, probably one of the strongest people he knew, but Warrick himself was a pretty strong person too, and he knew what seeing his friend in the condition that he was in had done to him.

Suddenly, Warrick was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of someone yelling his name.

" Hey Warrick, " Nick shouted as he ran torwards his friend.

" Hey Nick, you all packed, already? " he asked, noting to himself that it had only taken Nick30 minutes to drive home, pack, then drive all the way across town to the airport.

" Uh... yeah, i'm done packing, " Nick said, his voice was very shakey.

" Hey man, you doing alright? " Warrick asked ina concerned tone.

" I don't know, i'm... just worried about Sara, " Nick answered honestly.

Warrick nodded. " Me too. I can't believe Sara's alive, I never thought we'd ever see her again. I can't tell you how happy I am that she's alive, but... i'm really concerned about her, "

Nick swallowed hard, trying to keep his emotions under crontrol. " I am too, who knows what kind of hell that bastard put her through, "

Warrick looked at Nick in shock by the way he was talking, and the extremely angry tone he had spoken in.

" Yeah, " was all he said, for he didn't want to upset Nick anymore then he already was.

The two just sat there silent for a couple moments.

" This isall my fault, " Nick whispered to himself, and he was very surprized when Warrick looked at him and said, " It was not your fault, Nick, "

" Yes, it was... I shouldn't have let Sara go off on her own. Yeah, I wasn't very far away, but neither was the officer I was with when I was... abducted, " Nick said, whispering the last word.

" You didn't know, Nick. You had no way of knowing that anything was going to happen, " Warrick said softly.

" I know, but I should have been more careful, damn it, I know what can happen, I know how fast something can go wrong... someone can be taken, yet I still let Sara go off alone. If I would have done my job right, Sara wouldn't be laying in some hospital today, and she wouldn't have been being held captive by some pyschopath for 2 years! " Nick said, hoping that Warrick didn't hear his voice cracking.

" Nick, you didn't know, " Warrick said.

" But I should have paid more attention, " Nick replied.

_" Flight 284 to Boston leaving in 10 minutes, all passengers please go to door 24 to board the plane, " _the airline annoucner called.

" That's our plane, " Nick said, as he headed to door 24, and Warrick quickly followed.

Soon Nick and Warrick were on the plane, heading to Boston.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or the characters from the show. I will keep dreaming though.

**A/N: Hello peoples, thank ya'll for reading and review my story... thanks to you I have 105 reviews! does a happy dance Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Oh and reviews brighten my day **

* * *

Nick and Warrick arrived at the Boston airport early the next morning. Warrick began to stir as the plane landed, he had fallen asleep several hours ago. Warrick fully awoke when the plane came to a stop. 

Nick hadn't done any sleeping, sure, he knew that he really should have gotten some sleep while he was on the plane, but he couldn't sleep, he was too worried about Sara.

" We're in Boston? " Warrick asked, not knowing if they had reached their destination, or if the plane was just stopping to re - fuel.

" Yeah, " Nick answer. " We're here, "

_" All passengers may now exited the plane, " _The plane flight attendent said over the speakers.

Nick and Warrick exited the plane, picked up their bags, and rented a car from the airport.

" I'll call Grissom, " Warrick said, as the two headed torwards the car that they had just rented.

" Alright, i'll drive, then, " Nick said.

" Ok, it's all yours, " Warrick said, tossing the car keys over to Nick.

Once they reached the car, Warrick got into the passenger side, and dialed Grissom's phone number, as Nick started the car, and headed to the police station.

_Ring Ring_

_" Grissom, " _

" Hey Gris, it's Warrick. Nick and I are in Boston, and we're heading over to the police station, now, "

_" Ok, let me know what you find out from Detective Cooper, "_

" Will do, "

_" How's Nick doing? "_

" Um... alright, "

_" And you? "_

" I'm ok too, "

_" Alright, i'll let you go, now. Call me after you talk with the detective, "_

" I will Gris, "

_" Thanks Warrick, "_

" No problem, bye Gris, "

With that, Warrick put his cell phone back in his pocket.

The rest of the ride to the police station was silent, neither Nick nor Warrick said a single word. They didn't know what to say, both men had very mixed emotions about this whole thing. There was no doubt that they were extremely happy that Sara was alive, that she wasn't dead, but they both feared what Sara may have been through, there are so many things that could have happened to her, it was very scary to think about what their friend had probably been through.

Soon, they reached the police station, parked the car that they had rented, and headed inside.

* * *

Once inside the police station, Nick and Warrick asked to speak with Detective James Cooper, and were given directions to his office. They stopped at his door, and a very nervous Nick knocked on the door. 

" Who is it? " the detective asked.

" Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown, we're here about Sara Sidle, " Nick answered, quickly.

" I've been expecting you, come in, " Detective Cooper said.

With that, Nick and Warrick entered the small office.

" Mr. Grissom informed me that you'd be coming, " Detective Cooper said, as Warrick sat down.

" Yes, we're here about Sara Sidle... Grissom said that you wanted us to stop by the station before going to the hospital, " Warrick said.

" Yes I did, I want to make sure that you have all the information on what happened, and know the condition that Miss Sidle was found in. Please, won't you sit down?" Detective Cooper said, looking up at Nick, who was pacing the floor.

Nick quickly complied, taking a seat right beside Warrick.

" Now, as Mr. Grissom probably already informed you, Miss Sidle was found in rough shape. There were obvious signs of abuse, when we found Miss Sidle, and she was very frightened of us. These are pictures of the room that Miss Sidle was in at the time that she was found, " Detective Cooper said, handing a pile of photos to Nick.

What the two CSI's saw horrified them. The pictures were of a dark room, with a dirt floor, and a small closet.There was a bed with handcuffs attached to the bed with chains, and a small wooden box with wooden cover. _God, it looks like a coffin. _Nick thought to himself, when he saw the small box. The room looked dark, very dark, it didn't look like there was a light in the room, and the walls were white, there were no windows. Just when Nick thought he'd saw everything in the room, he noticed another set of handcuffs hanging from the rafters by chains.

After looking at the pictures, neither Nick or Warrick said a word, they just sat there, once again in silence.

" These are some of the things that we found upstairs in the apartment, " Detective Cooper said, handing more pictures to the already stunned CSI's.

What Nick saw in the these pictures broke Nick's heart. The picture showed a cage, near it, was a bloody leather strap.

_God, what did I cause you to go through? _Nick cursed to himself.

" The doctor did tell me that they found a scar on Miss Sidle's head, they said it appears that she has been grazed by a bullet at some point or another, " Detective Cooper said.

_Man, this guy would sure get along with Grissom well. _Nick thought to himself, noting the lack of emotion in the detective's voice.

Warrick sucked in a deep breath, and somehow found the strength to speak.

" That explains what we saw in the video tape, when we thought Sara was... " he started then trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

Nick didn't say anything, he just nodded.

" I know those pictures must have been very hard for you both to look at. The reason I wanted you to see these pictures before you went to the hospital, is because I wanted you to have some idea of what your friend went through. Obviously, she's not going to get over something like this over night, it will take time, she will need help, a lot of it, but sometimes victims are reluctant to talk about what happened to them during the time that they were held as a hostage. So... if you were unaware of the conditions that your friend was found in, it would be very hard to help her, " Detective Cooper explained.

Nick and Warrick both nodded, they understood what the detective meant, and it made sense... still that didn't make looking at the pictures any easier for them.

" Alright, you can go to the hospital, now. The doctors will be able to provide you with more information about Miss Sidle's condition. Thanks for coming down, " Cooper said.

" Thank you detective, " Warrick said, shaking the man's hand.

With that, Nick and Warrick quietly left the police station, and headed over to the hospital, to see Sara.

**TBC.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Diclaimer: **Same as always, don't own CSI or the characters from the show.

**A/N: **Sorry it has taken me this long to update. I've had a terrible case or writer's block. Anyways thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story so far. Hope ya'll like this chapter.

* * *

Before long, Nick and Warrick had reached the hospital. Now, Nick was following behind Warrick, as they walked down the long hallways of the hospital. Nick didn't like being in hospitals, in fact, he hated them. He had been in too many of them over the years, and almost everytime he was there because of some trouble that he'd found himself in, usuallydue to his job.

At times, Nick wondered if his job was even worth it, after all the things he'd been through because of it. However, he always would come up with the same answer... yes, his job was worth it - because of all the people he helped - all the criminals that he had helped put behind bars - all the families that found peace in knowing what happened to their loved ones and that the criminals would pay for their crimes. That's what made the job worth it to Nick.

Nick was willing to risk his own life for his job, and he knew that Sara was too, for she knew the risks of the job, just as well as he did. That didn't make him feel any better about what happened, though. In Nick's mind, what happened to Sara was his fault, and his fault alone. Nick knew that he shouldn't have let Sara go off alone that night, he should have known better,and no one was going to change his mind about that... not Warrick, Grissom, Catherine, Greg, or anyone else. In Nick's mind, it _was_ his fault.

Nick snapped back to reality, when he heard Warrick asking if he could speak to a doctor about Sara. That's when he realised just how close to seeing Sara again he actually was. Nick's hands began to shake, he was breathing faster, his heart was pounding uncontrolably. Nick silently prayed that this wasn't just another one of his dreams, he prayed that he wouldn't get to Sara's room, and then wake up, only to find that it was all a dream.

Warrick turned around to look at his friend, that's when he noticed that Nick was shaking, his breathing was heavey.

" Hey Nick, you alright man? " Warrick asked.

Nick nodded. " Yeah, i'm fine, " he said, in a not so convincing tone.

" A little nervous, huh? " Warrick asked.

" Yeah, " Nick replied.

" Are you the people here about Ms. Sidle? " a doctor asked, as she walked up to the CSI's, startling them a bit, as they didn't see her walk up.

" Yes, " Nick quickly replied.

" And your name's are? " the doctor asked.

" Nick Stokes, "

" Warrick Brown, "

" I'm Doctor Bentley, " the doctor said, shaking the two men's hands.

" How is she... Sara Sidle, I mean, " Nick asked.

" Well, your friend has been through a lot, but she is stable, " the doctor replied.

" We were told that she was in pretty bad condition when she was brought in? " Warrick asked.

" Yes, Sara has been through a lot, there is an old gunshot wound to the head... lucky for her, it was just a graze. Sara also shows obvious signs of abuse. She has many cuts and bruises, as well as scars from older wounds. Sara's back is the worst... it appears that someone took a leather belt or strap to her back, " the doctor explained.

Nick's heart broke a little more witheach word the doctor said. In Nick's mind, every horrible thing that had happened to Sara... it was his fault.

" What about... was there any signs of... of... sexual assault? " Nick asked.

" The tests came back negetive... however that does not mean that Sara wasn't sexually assaulted... frankly given the time that your friend has been missing, I don't doubt that she was... at one time or another. You will have to ask Sara to be sure, " Doctor Bentley said.

Those were the words that Nick had been dreading, the words he really didn't want to hear, but he knew all along that Sara had probably been abused that way. Still he wasn't willing to believe anything for sure, not until he asked Sara.

" Can we see Sara, now? " Warrick asked.

" Yes, but we have been keeping Miss Sidle sedated, she wouldn't allow anyone to come near her when she arrived, and we thought that she might react better to people that she knows, " Doc Bentley explained.

" I understand... when will she be awake? " Nick asked, his voice was shakey.

" She should wake up within the next couple hours, you're welcome to go sit with her until she does, " the doctor replied.

" Could you take us to her room? " Warrick asked.

" Sure, please follow me, "

* * *

Nick and Warrick followed close behind the doctor. Neither of them could hardly believe that this was really happening... that Sara was really alive. After walking for what seemed an eternity, the doctor stopped outside of a hospital room.

" You're friend is in there, " Doctor Bentley said, pointing torwards the door.

" Thank you, " Warrick thanked the doctor.

" No problem, " she replied. " Call me when she wakes up, "

" Will do, " Warrick said.

With that, the doctor headed off to check on her other patients, and Nick and Warrick entered the room.

Nick's heart was beating a million times a minute, as he walked into the room.There in the bed before him was Sara Sidle... a person who, up until just the day before, was thought to be dead.

The room was dark, the shades were all pulled down. Nick slowly walked up to the bed, it was only when he got closer to Sara, that he could see the full extent of her injuries.

" Oh my God! "

**TBC.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Do not own CSI or any characters from the show... I only wish that I did.

A/N: Wow! I just cannot believe how many reviews i've gotten for this story! It's amazing! I want to thank everyone who's read and reviewed my story. And a really BIG thank you goes out to nickysbabygirl, who urged me to post this chapter! Thanks!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_" Oh my God! "_

Nick was shocked by the horrible condition that Sara was in. Her face was bruised, cuts and scratches lined both her face and hands. Nick was shattered by the horrible sight before him. As he walked torwards the bed, he felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Nick sat down in the chair next to Sara's bed, he reached over and gently took Sara's small hand in his own large one. _" Her hands are really cold " _Nick thought to himself.

Warrick slowly followed Nick into the room, and he too was taken aback by the terrible condition that his friend was in. Warrick noticed the large bruises and scratches that covered Sara's body. He also noticed how extremely thin Sara was. Sara had always been a little bit thin, but now, she was much too thin, she looked as though she hadn't eaten in weeks. Sara looked really weak and tired too, she didn't look like she'd slept in a really long time.

Warrick quietly sat down beside Nick, he looked at the man beside him, and couldn't help but notice how tired he looked, as well. Nick didn't look like he'd been getting much sleep either.

Nick looked down at Sara's hand which he held, then back at Sara.

" Sar... Sara, it's me... it's Nick and... and Warrick is here too. I... I don't know if you can hear me Sara, but we're here... and we'll... we'll be right here when you wake up, alright. I'm not going anywhere, " Nick spoke softly, still holding Sara's hand.

Sara didn't move, she just lay there very still.

" The doctor said it could be a while before she wakes up, " Warrick said.

" I know, " Nick said. " I just... I want her to know that we're here... that she's not alone, "

Warrick nodded. " You should really try to get some sleep, man. You look like hell, "

Nick laughed bitterly. " Thanks alot, "

Warrick frowned. " You know damn well what I mean, Nick. I mean that you should catch some shut eye, Sara won't be awake for a while, and i'll wake you right away if she wakes up before you do, "

" No way, i'm staying right here, " Nick protested.

" Nick... " Warrick started.

" No! " Nick replied before his friend even got the words out of his mouth. " I am staying here with Sara... I left her alone once before, and look what happened! I'm not going anywhere... what if something went wrong? "

" Then I would call a doctor, " said Warrick.

" I'm not tired anyway, Rick, " Nick said. " Why don't you go out in the waiting room and get some sleep, "

" I slept on the plane, man. When was the last time you slept? " Warrick asked.

Nick didn't answer his friend's question, instead, he just put his head down. Nick knew it was pointless to argue, for he knew that Warrick was only trying to be a good friend... he was only concerned about Nick. Truth be told, Nick hadn't slept much at all lately... actually, he hadn't slept much since the night Sara went missing.

" Nick? " Warrick said.

" Listen man, I know i'm going to need some rest, and i'll get it too... but not until Sara wakes up... I need to be here when she wakes up, " Nick explained.

Warrick thought about what Nick had said for a moment, it made sense, for deep down he knew that he wouldn't be able to go take a nap while one of his friends was lying there in a hospital bed.

The room was silent for a little while. Both Nick and Warrick were thinking about Sara... they knew that she had been through a lot over the past two years, they would probably never know just how much she'd been through. Nick knew just how much a horrific event could do, and he knew that what happened to Sara has changed her... he just hoped that they would be able to get her through all this.

* * *

A couple hours later, Nick and Warrick were still right by Sara's beside, waiting for her to wake up. Nick was nervously switching through the tv channels with the little remote that was on the corner of the hospital bed. Nick didn't really want to watch tv... especially at that moment, but switching through the channels gave him something else to focus his attention on. 

Warrick could see that Nick was really nervous, and he was too.

" She's gonna be okay, " Warrick said.

" You think so? " Nick asked seriously.

" Yeah, I do, " Warrick replied. " Sara's a really strong person, she's one of the strongest people I know... it'll take time, but she will have the whole team to help her through this... she'll be okay, "

" I sure hope you're right, " Nick said.

Nick suddenly felt his hand moving, he turned to look at Sara... she was starting to stir. Her eyes fluttered open.

" She's waking up! "

TBC.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger... I just couldn't help myself. Like it? Hate it? Please let me know. Reviews make my day!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello everyone, sorry it's taken me soooo long to update. I've had a lot going on and also a bad case of writer's block. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. A special thank you goes out to nickysbabygirl, who urged me to update. Thanks everyone! I hope ya'll like this chapter.

_

* * *

_

_" She's waking up! "_

Sara's eyes fluttered open, she woke up not knowing where she was. Her eyes were now open, but her vision was still very blury. Sara could see a figure sitting above her, but she couldn't yet make out his face. Fearing that it was Anthony Burger, Sara started to panic. She suddenly jumped back, quickly moving away from the figure sitting beside her. When Sara jumped, she pulled the IV from her arm.

" Sara! " a startled Nick shouted.

This only frightened Sara more then she already was, she fell off the other side of the hospital bed, and started to run torwards the door. However, before Sara could go any further, she felt someone grab her by the arm.

" No! " Sara shouted.

" Hey, Sara calm down, it's alright... " Warrick said, trying to stop Sara from escaping his grasp, and hurting herself.

" No...please... please don't... I... I'm sorry but please... don't hurt me... please, " Sara pleaded.

Nick walked slowly torwards Sara, he wanted to take her in his arms, and tell her that everything would be alright, that she was ok... but he didn't for he knew that it would only scare her worse.

" Sara, " Nick said softly, trying to get Sara's attention. " Sara... calm down, it's me... it's Nick. You're in the hospital... you're safe, it's all over now, "

Sara stopped struggling, she didn't move, she didn't say a word, she just stood there staring at the floor with fear in her eyes. It wasn't until Nick took another step torwards Sara that she spoke.

" N - Nick? " she asked quietly.

Nick nodded. " Yeah it's me Sar, "

" Nick? " Sara said again, her eyes now filling with tears.

" You're safe now, Sara, " Nick soothed.

And that's when it happened, that's when Sara broke down. She slowly slid down the wall until she reached the floor, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Nick was taken aback by the sight before him. Seeing Sara shattered like this broke his heart. Nick bent down beside Sara, he placed his hand on her sholder in hopes of bringing her some comfort.

As soon as Nick's hand connected with Sara's sholder, she flinched and pulled away instantly. Nick recoiled, quickly removing his hand from Sara's sholder. Nick knew that Sara was just really scared right now, he knew that's why she pulled away but still her reaction to him stung like a bee, it stung that Sara had been hurt so badly, and it stung that Sara was afraid of him.

" Shh, it's alright, Sar, " Nick said softly. " It's alright, i'm not going to hurt you... i'd never hurt you, Sara, "

That's when it happened, Sara un - expectedly dove into Nick's arms, and she buried her head in his sholder. Nick's heart was breaking inside, it was killing him to see Sara... one of the strongest people he knew - like this.

" Shh, it's alright, Sar... it's alright, " Nick said softly.

* * *

A half hour later, Nick had finally gotten Sara to calm down enough to get her back in the hospital bed. Since the moment Sara fell into Nick's arms, she'd kept a tight grasp on him, she held onto his hand as if her life depended on it.

Sara still hadn't said a word, she just lay there on the bed, being quiet as a mouse. There were several times when Nick thought she was going to say something, but she never did. It almost seemed that she was afraid to speak.

" N - Nick... how... how long was I gone? " Sara asked.

" 2 years and 6 weeks, " Nick replied softly.

Nick noticed another tear run down Sara's face.

" Nick... where... where is Anthony? " Sara asked. " If he finds out i'm here... he... he'll kill me, "

" No Sar... Anthony's dead, he's NEVER going to hurt you again, " Nick assured her.

" He's... he's dead? "

Nick nodded. " Yeah Sar... the police shot him, "

Sara started to sob once again, she'd been so afraid that her abducter would come after her again... and now she was very releaved that he couldn't. She just had to let all the emotions that had been building up inside of her for so long out.

Nick pulled Sara into his arms once again, he let her cry.

Warrick watched the entire scene unfold from across the room, he to was shocked by how emotionally distraught Sara was. He'd never seen her like this before, and it scared him. Warrick wanted to go up and comfort Sara too, but he didn't for fear that she would react in the same way she had when Nick first went close to her.

Nick sat there holding Sara until she finally stopped crying, when he looked down, he saw that she was sleeping. Still Nick didn't move, he just sat there holding Sara, he needed to know that she was really here, really alive, he needed to know that this moment was real and not just a dream. Within minutes, Nick too was fast asleep.

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any characters from the show. If you're asking would I _like_ to own CSI then the answer is yes! But if you are asking _do I_ own CSI the answer is no.

A/N: _Hey ya'll i'm back! Very sorry about the long wait. I've had a very bad case of writers block, but now I have some new ideas for this story so hopefully that will put an end to the writers block. I want to thank everyone who r&r my story! Also a special thank you goes out to nickysbabygirl! You should also check out her stories because they are amazing!_

* * *

Nick awoke several hours later, he looked down and saw Sara still asleep in his arms. Nick looked around the room, until he saw Warrick who was still sitting in a chair across the room.

Sara suddenly started to stir again, she mumbled something that Nick couldn't understand and within seconds she was tossing and turning. It was clear that Sara was a having a nightmare.

" Sara... hey Sar, " Nick said softly, placing his hand on her forehead and ran it softly over her hair.

Sara's eyes flew open, it hurt Nick to see the fear in those beautiful eyes that were staring up at him.

" It's alright Sar... it was only a dream, "

It took a moment for Sara to calm down but when she finally did, she didn't seem quite as scared as she had been the night before.

" How are you feeling? " Nick asked.

Sara didn't answer right away, she was feeling a lot of things right now but she wasn't willing to discuss them with anyone at the moment.

" I'm... ok, "

Nick could tell by Sara's voice that she wasn't " ok ", but he understood why she'd said it, he understood because he had said the same thing after he'd been abducted, but just like Sara he too was not telling the truth. He was then and still is not _ok_, far from it.

" Where's Grissom, " Sara asked out of the blue.

" Grissom's in Vegas, " Nick replied.

Sara's eyes filled up with tears, a heart broken look swept over her face, she quickly turned her head and tried to hide both. Nick saw this right away though and tried to make Sara feel better.

" He wanted to come but Eckle's been on his back ever since you were... were... " Nick started but was unable to say it.

" Kidnapped, " Sara finished for him.

" Yeah... and he said Eckle would probably fire him if he left Vegas without notice and flew to Boston, " Nick said.

" Oh, " was all Sara could say.

Sara was hurt that Grissom hadn't come to see her, after all, she had been missing for over 2 years, the least he could do is come and see her. If Sara would have been in Grissom's shoes, she would have come no matter what Eckle said or did. It wouldn't have mattered to her because she cared and it was obvious that Grissom did not care for her as much as she did for him. Then again, why did that surprise her, Grissom had already made it clear that he didn't want a relationship with her so this really shouldn't be a surprise.

" Speaking of Grissom, I better give him a call, " Nick said. " I told him i'd call when we got here, "

" I can go call Grissom, you stay here with Sara, " Warrick said.

" Alright, thanks, "

" No problem bro, " Warrick replied.

With that, Warrick stepped out of the room to call Grissom. He dialed the number and waited.

_Ring. Ring._

_" Grissom, "_

" Hey Grissom, "

_" Hey Warrick, are you and Nick at the hospital? "_

" Yeah, we went to the police station, then we went to the hospital, "

_" How is Sara? "_

" Well... she woke up not too long after we got here. She was really shook up when she first woke up, but she's doing better, right now, "

_" Has she talked about what happened to her, at all? "_

" No, not really. She asked how long she'd been missing, then asked where Anthony was... she was afraid that he would kill her. Nick told her about what happened to Anthony and she hasn't mentioned anything about what happened since, "

_" I called the detective. He said he wants to go down and take Sara's statement tomorrow, "_

" Why does he need to take her statement? The guy who took her is already dead, so why put her through that kind of hell for nothing? "

_" The detective wants to make sure that nobody else was involved, "_

" Oh, "

_" I also did some checking on Mr. Burger... and I think I found the connection. I don't think this was a random kidnapping, after all, "_

" What? We went through all of Sara's files when she was missing... and we couldn't find any connections to people who would want to kidnap her. How could have we missed this guy? "

_" Because there is no connection to him and Sara, "_

" I don't get it, Grissom, "

_" Our connection is Nick, "_

" Nick? "

_" Yes, Nick. I ran Anthony Burger's name into the computer, and guess who his step brother is? "_

" Who? "

_" Nigel Crane, "_

" Oh no, "

_" I think he probably blames Nick for his brother Nigel being imprisoned, and i'll bet he wanted revenge, "_

" That makes sense... but why would he kidnap Sara if he's out to get Nick? "

_" Because he knew Nick would feel guilty, he knew what this would do to him. I don't think this was ever about Sara, at all. I think Anthony Burger was out to abduct whoever Nick was working with that night, because he knew that Nick would blame himself for what happened, "_

" But that doesn't explain why he's kept Sara alive for over 2 years, "

_" That had me puzzled too, at first. But I think he was planning to use her to get to Nick in the future. I think he's just been waiting until Nick starts to get over Sara being abducted, then i'm guessing he was going to start sending Nick pictures of Sara... to haunt him or something similar, "_

" This guy is a damn psychopath, "

_" This is only a therory, though. We'll have to wait until the detective talks to Sara before we will know for sure. But, if I am right about this, i'd be willing to bet that Nigel Crane was in on this too, "_

" It's possible... he watched Nick for a long time, so he'd know that someone being abducted on Nick's watch would mess him up, "

_" I'm concerned about how Nick is going to deal with this, "_

" Yeah, me too, "

_" I have to go now, Warrick. I'll call you tomorrow, "_

" Alright, bye Grissom, "

After Warrick had gotten off the phone with Grissom, he stood outside of Sara's room for a little while. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Nick had already been through so much, and now yet another curveball was being tossed his way.

Warrick knew that if Grissom was right about this, Nick would take it really hard. He already blamed himself for what happened to Sara, and this would make it worse... much worse.

Warrick also felt bad for Sara, not just because of her abduction, but also because now she would have to relive what she'd been through over the past two years. He knew that would be horrible for her, especially since she was already so afraid and upset, right now.

For now, all he could do was wait and see what tomorrow would bring.

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Hey ya'll! Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. I had most of this chapter written before Christmas but then I had a crazy week after that. Soooo... I was unable to get it finished until now. Hopefully ya'll like it. Please r&r they make my day!_

* * *

After spending a short while outside of Sara's room, Warrick finally decided that it was time to go back in. He knew that he would have to tell Nick and Sara about the detective coming to take Sara's statement the next day.

He also knew that he _should_ tell Nick what Grissom had found out, because there was a chance that Sara already knew Anthony Burger was Nigel Crane's step brother, and if she did, then she would surely tell the detective that the next day.

Warrick figured that it would be better if he told Nick before the detective was taking Sara's statement, for he thought that would be emotional enough as it is.

" Hey guys, " Warrick said, as he slowly entered the small hospital room.

As Warrick walked over to the bed, he noticed that Sara seemed to have calmed down quite a bit. She looked like she was resting a little more comfortably. Nick was sitting in the small wooden chair right beside her bed.

" Did you get to talk to Grissom? " Nick asked.

" Uh... yeah, I did, " Warrick said. " He said... he said that Detective Cooper is going to come down here tomorrow to take Sara's statement, "

Sara turned from Nick and looked across the room at Warrick. _Did he really say what I think he said? _

All of a sudden, Sara's whole body tensed up. She started to tremble, and she couldn't control the sobs that had suddenly started to escape. Nick quickly reached over and placed his hand on top of her smaller one, giving it a gentle queeze.

Then, after a moment Nick found the courage to reach over and wrap his arms around Sara. He was unsure of how she would react to this, but when she fell into his strong arms he just held her trembling body closer to him, and rocked her gently.

" Shh, shh, it's alright Sar, " Nick soothed.

Nick held Sara until she finally stopped crying, seeing her like this was killing him inside. He knew how she felt. He remembered what it had been like to give his statement after he had been abducted and buried in that, that box. And also what it had been like to give his statement after he was held at gunpoint by Nigel Crane. It was like having to re - live the tramatic event all over again.

" Are you alright, now? " Nick asked softly, as he brushed a stray hair out of Sara's face.

Sara nodded. " I... I'm really sorry about that Nick... I, "

" Hey... you have nothing to be sorry about, after what you've been through the way you're feeling is perfectly normal, " Nick said.

Sara sat there quietly after that, she didn't speak, instead she just stared off into space. Nick felt bad for Sara, he knew that she's been through hell, and he wished that he could take all her pain away.

After a little while Sara had drifted off to sleep. It was good for her to sleep, actually. She needed the rest. Not a word was said between Nick and Warrick since Sara had broken down. But, now Warrick had to explain things to Nick. As much as he dreaded the thought, he knew that it had to be done.

" Nick, " Warrick said quietly, being very careful not to wake Sara.

Nick look towards his friend.

" We need to talk, " Warrick said.

" Uh... ok, " Nick said.

Nick was not getting Warricks point.

" We need to talk _outside_, " Warrick said.

" But what about Sara? " Nick asked, not wanted to leave her alone.

" We'll be right outside of the door if she wakes up, " Warrick assured him. " This is important, "

" Alright, " Nick said, as he quielty got up from the chair.

Once outside of Sara's room, Warrick knew that he had to explain this to Nick. That did not mean that he was pleased about it, though. How do you tell your best friend something like that?

" Detective Cooper needs to take her statement, " Warrick said.

" No, he doesn't, " Nick said. " I'm going to call him in a little while. Find out why he needs Sara's statement when the guy who did this to her is dead, "

" Nick, the detective needs Sara's statement... " Warrick said, and was about to start explaining why when Nick cut him off.

" Why? The bastard who did this to Sara is dead! " Nick shouted. He was getting angry. " Why the hell does he need to put Sara through that? "

" Nick... " Warrick started, but he was cut off in mid sentence.

" No, you don't know what it is like to have to give a statement about something like that. But I do! It's a horrible thing to have to do, Warrick, and he's not going to do it! He is not going to come in here and make Sara re - live everything that happened to her! Burger is dead... the detective can't press any charges against a dead person! So, there is no need to put Sara through that! " Nick shouted.

" Nick... when you're done venting, would you let me explain? " Warrick asked.

Although, Nick had just blew up at him, Warrcik wasn't mad. He understood that the whole thing was taking quite a tole on Nick. It had been ever since the day that Sara was kidnapped. Now, Warrick was worried about how Nick would take the news that he was about to tell him.

" What do have have to _explain_? " Nick asked.

" The reason Detective Cooper has to take Sara's statement... is because there may be another suspect, " Warrick said.

" What? " Nick said, in a much calmer voice, this time.

" Grissom ran a check on this Anthony Burger guy, and... " Warrick said, then paused at the end. Unsure of exactly how to say what he needed to say.

" And? " Nick encouraged him to continue.

" And... he has a step brother... " Warrick started, but then paused once again.

" Who's the step brother? " Nick asked.

" I... I don't know how to say this, Nicky, " Warrick said. " Anthony Burger's step brother is... Nigel Crane, "

Nick's mouth dropped open a tiny bit. His face turned instantly pale. _No! No... _

" Grissom thinks that this is the connection from Sara to this Anthony Burger guy, " Warrick said. " Grissom thinks that this Anthony Burger wanted revenge for his step brother getting locked up, and that Sara's kidnapping was random. He thinks that this Anthony guy just... just kidnapped Sara to get to you, "

" So... Detective Cooper needs Sara's statement to find out if she can make the connection between Burger and Crane? " Nick asked, after swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

" Yes, " Warrick replied. " Grissom thinks that if he's right, then this Anthony Burger would have told Sara why she was kidnapped... so if he ever let her go... she could tell you, "

" This is all my fault, " Nick said, in a very low voice.

" No Nick, it's not your fault, man, " Warrick said. " You had _no_ way of knowing, "

" If Grissom's right... then that bastard took Sara because of me, " Nick said. " It was because of me, "

" It wasn't your fault, Nick, " Warrick said, sternly.

" Well, we uh... we better get back in there before Sara wakes up, " Nick said, trying to change the subject.

" Yeah, " Warrick said.

Warrick was about to say something else, but before he had the chance, Nick had quickly turned away. Quickly heading back into Sara's room.

Nick knew that Warrick was about to say something else, but he couldn't stay there to listen. For he didn't want Warrick to see the tears that were escaping his eyes.

The words_ This is all my fault _kept repeated themselves over and over in Nick's mind.

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay, so it's been a REALLY long time since I've updated any of my stories. For that, I am sooo sorry! My life has become very hectic & busy over the past several years. I've had a baby girl & work full time. However, way back when I promised that I would update & try to finish my stories. And so, here is the newest chapter. I really hope that I'll be able to post another one soon. Sorry this is so short! Hopefully, the next one will be longer. Once I get this finished, I might go back & do some editing of the earlier chapters, as I know there are some typos & what not. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

The next morning, Detective Cooper showed up at the hospital, just as he'd said he would. Sara was sleeping soundly, Nick & Warrick sat next to her bedside... when the detective entered the room. "Good morning" he mouthed, not wanting to startle Sara. Nick & Warrick nodded, both getting up & stepping outside of Sara's room.

"You're here to talk to Sara about what happened," Nick stated, it was not a question. He knew exactly what Detective Cooper wanted.

"Yes, I know it's not going to be easy for Miss Sidle, but... it has to be done," Detective Cooper said. "I know you understand,"

"Yeah" Nick mumbled. "I understand... just, just let me go wake her. I don't want to scare her."

"Take your time, just let me know when you're ready." Detective Cooper replied.

Nick nodded & entered Sara's room.

Nick hated to wake Sara, she was sleeping so soundly & she looked so peaceful. Nick guessed, it had probably been a very long time since she'd slept so peaceful, un-afraid. Gently, trying not to started her, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sara" Nick softly whispered. "Sara, honey... you need to wake up."

Sara slowly opened her eyes, she jumped a little, until she realized that she was safe & sound in the hospital.

"Sar, Detective Cooper is here to talk to you." Nick said, softly. "Do you... do you think you feel up to talking to him?"

Sara rubbed her hand across her forehead, sighing. "Honestly... no, I don't." She replied quietly.

"I can tell him to..." Nick started, but Sara cut him off.

"Just send him in, Nick. I just want to get this over with." Sara stated.

Nick nodded, in understanding. "Okay".

With that, Nick stepped out of the room for a brief moment, quickly returning with Detective Cooper.

"Good morning, Miss Sidle... I'm Detective Cooper. I just have some questions I need to ask you, if that's alright with you?"

Sara just nodded.

"Okay, Miss Sidle... what can you tell me about you're abduction.

Sara looked at the detective, then at Nick, then back at the detective.

"Is something wrong, Miss Sidle?" Detective Cooper asked. "Would you rather Mr. Stokes step out?"

"Of course not!" Nick spoke up quickly. " Sara wants me to stay, don't you Sara?"

Tears filled Sara's eyes, she quickly became very emotional. She looked up at Nick, he instantly took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Nick... actually, I... I would like you to step out... please?" Sara felt bad asking Nick to leave the room. She knew that he wanted to stay & deep down she really wanted him to stay with her, as well. She really didn't want to talk to Detective Cooper alone. However, Sara didn't know if she could talk about her horrific experience while Nick was in the room. She knew Nick well, maybe a little too well. She knew that he had blamed himself for her abduction & she could tell that the guilt had been slowly eating away at him. He looked horrible. There was no way that she could tell the entire story of what happened to her, with Nick there, as she knew that hearing the details would only make Nick feel even worse & she didn't want to do that to him.

"Sar, are you sure?" Nick asked, a confused look gripped his face.

Sara nodded. "I'm sure."

Nick squeezed her hand gently, one last time before letting go. "Okay, I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Thanks, Nick."

With that, Nick exited the room. Sara braced herself for the horrible task that lay ahead of her... having to re-live & describe, in detail, what Anthony Burger had done to her over the past couple years.

* * *

Please read & review. Thanks so much!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to everyone who has read & reviews this story. I'm really glad that some people are enjoying it! There will be a lot more Snickers to come, as this story goes on. There will be a lot more emotion, as well. Hopefully, I will be able to update this pretty often until I get it done... that's my plan, anyways. Thanks so much!

Here is the next chapter.

* * *

As Nick left the room, closing the door behind him, Sara felt a sudden sense of fear come over her. She trembled, slightly... trying her very best to hide it from Detective Cooper. Sara was scared, she didn't want to do this.

"Alright, Miss Sidle." said Detective Cooper. "Are we ready to get started?"

_Are we ready to get started._ Sara pushed back the lump that had quickly risen to her throat. Those words, they bothered her, bother her because those were the exact words that Anthony Burger had said to her so many times over the past couple years... just before he would, show her _how much he cared._

Sara tried her best to push those thoughts back for a just a moment. Quietly, she replied. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay, let's start from the begining. What can you tell me about the night you were abducted?" asked the Detective.

"It was a rainy night, very rainy. Nick & I had been called out to a scene. Nick went to talk to the detectives & I... I wanted to go get a look at the body. It was so rainy, I just wanted to get started before any more evidence was washed away." Sara stated.

"Okay, then what happened?"

"I pulled out my kit & started to look for evidence on the body. It was a young man, probably no older than twenty..." Sara's voice cracked, she tried hard to keep the tears that had formed in her eyes from falling.

"It's alright, go on." Detective Cooper gently urged.

"I... I'd only look at the body for a very stort time... when someone grabbed me from behind." Sara started to cry, now. "He grabbed me & put something over my face... before I... before I even had a chance to do much of anything. But, I did scream once... I think. He put me in a van, I think. There was nothing in it. He sped off for what must have been a couple miles, then he stopped. I heard the door opening & I tried to run... but I couldn't see anything. He... he grabbed me again & he tied my hands, then my legs. I remember... I was... so scared." Sara cried.

Detective Cooper gently placed his hand on her shoulder, she flinched, more out of instinct than anything. He gave Sara a moment, before urging her again to continue.

"He didn't say a word to me... he just closed the door & we drove. We drove for a long time, it seemed. When we finally stopped, I remember hearing the door opening. I felt him... I felt him pick me up & he was carrying me somewhere. I tried to fight to get away... even though it was pointless since my hands & legs were bound." Sara laughed, bitterly. He took me down a flight of stairs. That's... the first time I heard him speak. He just... he layed me down on a bed & he... he told me _welcome to your new home._ He hand cuffed me to the beg... both my hands & my feet. I... I couldn't move. He took the bag off my head. I remember... I remember him smiling at me. That's the first thing I saw."

"At that point, did he explain why he had abducted you?" asked Detective Cooper.

Sara nodded, more tears began roll down her cheeks.

"It's okay, take your time." Detective Cooper said, softly.

"He introduced himself first... he told me his name was Anthony Burger & he... he asked me if I knew why I'd been taken."

"What did you tell him."

"I... I wouldn't speak to him, at first. He... he became angry & he punched me in the face... a couple times." Sara stopped, the horrible memories were rushing back to her like speeding bullet. She didn't want to remember, she just wanted to forget.

"What happened next?" asked Detective Cooper.

"I still wouldn't talk to him, so... he just started to tell me why he'd abducted me. He started... talking about Nick."

"Your co-worker, Nick?" Detective Cooper asked.

Sara nodded. "He started talking about Nigel Crane & how Nick had gotten him locked away for life, how it was all Nick's fault. Anthony then told me that... that he was Nigel's step brother. I guess... they were pretty close. Anthony said that... when Nigel got locked up... it was like he'd lost his only friend. He was very... irrational. He was pacing the room, I remember. That's when... when he... he told me that I was going to... help make Nick pay for what he'd done to Nigel."

"Do you know what he meant by that?" Detective Cooper asked.

"He said that he wanted to make Nick feel guilty about what happened & he... he always said that eventually, he would start sending Nick letters & videos of..." Sara's voice trailed off.

"Of what?" Detective Cooper asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Of... of all the things he had... he was... doing to me." Sara broke down, now. She trembled as the sobs overtook her body.

"I know this is very hard, Miss Sidle." Detective Cooper started. "But, can you tell me what happened? Can you tell me what Anthony did do to you?"

Sara nodded, but she was still unable to speak, as she was crying too hard. "I just... I need a moment." she managed to get out, before breaking down once again. She buried her face in her hands & just cried for a couple minutes.

Finally, finding her inner strength, Sara was able to go on.

"I really don't know where to start... he did so many things. He tried his best to break me down."

"Can you be a little more specific?" Detective Cooper asked. "Did Anthony physically abuse you?"

"Yes." Sara replied, willing herself not to cry again.

"How did he do that?"

"He would... he would hit me, punch me, kick me... whatever he felt I _deserved_." Sara said, another tear fell from her eyes. "Sometimes, he would beat me with... with a leather strap."

"Was that the extent of the abuse you suffered?"

Sara looked down at the floor, she really did not want to do this anymore.

"Sara?"

"No... he... he... sexually abused me too." Sara said, finally as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Can I ask you in what way?" Detective Cooper asked.

Sara laughed bitterly through her tears. "He'd touch me & kiss me... he raped me."

"How often did those things happen?" asked the detective.

"A lot... sometimes a couple times a week, sometimes every day, sometime multipul times a day." Sara replied, quietly. "It seemed like... sometimes he'd think about Nigel more than others or talk to him, go see him in prison. It always got worse after that... when he hadn't had any contact with Nigel for a while, he wasn't as bad."

"Did he do anything else?" Detective Cooper asked.

"He would... he would..." Sara broke down once again.

"It's alright... go on."

"He'd cut me sometimes... with a knife." Sara cried. "He... he... shot me once in the head, but the bullet... it just grazed me."

"I just have a couple more questions for you, Miss Sidle." said Detective Cooper.

Sara nodded, unable to stop the tears from falling.

"Did Anthony ever tell you if Nigel Crane was in any way involved in this?"

Sara shook her head. "I... I don't think Nigel knows anything. Anthony... he always talked about how pleased Nigel would be when it was all over & he could finally tell him what he'd done to Nick & I."

Detective Cooper sighed. He was hoping that he could in some way link Nigel to this. Anthony Burger was dead, there would be no further punishment for him after all he'd done to Sara. However, if Nigel was connected to this in some way or another, the detective wanted to get justice for Sara. Now, from what Sara had told him & from the information they had... there was no evidence to make that connection.

"Okay, Miss Sidle." Detective Cooper started. "I think that's all the information I need from you, right now. If I need anything else, I'll be in touch. Do you plan to go back to Las Vegas once you're released from the hospital?"

Sara didn't know how to answer that question, in fact, up until that moment she had not even thought about what she was going to do next. "I... I think so, but I'm not sure of anything yet."

The detective nodded in understanding. "Well, I wish you the very best in your recovery Miss Sidle." he shook her hand.

"Thanks... " Sara said.

"I'll let you friends know that we're all done here, good day."

With that, Detective Cooper was gone. Sara almost instantly broke down, she placed her face in her hands & sobbed. She had tried so very hard to be strong during the interview with the detective. She had done pretty well, but she had not been as strong as she would have liked. Sara hated being emotional around people, for she believed that showing emotion was like showing weakness... the last thing that Sara wanted right now was too be weak. The truth, however, was that she was weak now. She was at the weakest she'd ever been in her life.

Suddenly, Nick walked into the room. His heart broke when he saw Sara. Quickly, he rushed to her side, gently placing his hand upon her shoulder. She didn't look up or even move.

"Hey..." Nicke said, softly.

"I'm alright, Nick." Sara managed to get out between sobs.

Nick sat there silent for a moment, he didn't know what to say to help his friend. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms & just hold her, but he didn't want to frighten her.

"I'm sorry." Sara said, suddenly. She looked up, tried her best to wipe away all of her tears.

"Sar, you don't have anything to be sorry for, you understand me! Not anything!" Nick said, firmly. "None of this is your fault, okay. If anything, it's my fault..."

"No Nick, this isn't your fault." Sara shot back quickly.

Nick laughed, shoftly at her automatic show of concern. Sara was always like that, she'd always put herself aside & try to make other people feel better. "Alright, let's make a deal... I'll try not to blame myself if you'll do the same?" he said.

For the first time since Sara had been found, she smiled a small smile. "Agreed"

* * *

Please let me know what ya'll think, thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read & review this story! I'm glad that you all are enjoying it. I'm sorry if the team seems a little out of character in this chapter. Up until these couple updates to the story that I've made over the past week... I hadn't really written anything since 2007, so please forgive me if this seems a little fresh. I'm really still just getting back into the swing of things. Please let me know what ya'll think of this chapter & thanks for reading!_

_Please note: The rating will be going up to an M. Probably either next chapter or the one that follows. Just a heads up!_

* * *

Sara had fallen asleep shortly after Detective Cooper had left. The experience had emotionally drained her. Nick sat silently next to her bedside. He couldn't believe that, in just a matter of a couple days, things had changed so much. He had went from spending his days living with the guilt of Sara's death, to finding out that she was alive, & now here he was... with Sara once again. It all seemed like a dream to Nick. He was so happy that Sara was alive, but he was also very worried about her at the same time. Sara had been through hell & back, what exactly she had gone through... he wasn't quite sure. He was sure, however, that she'd been hurt very bad. Nick couldn't even imagine how Sara was feeling, right now. Sara had a very long road ahead of her, he knew that. All he could do was hope that she would let him be there for her. He wanted, so very badly, to help her get through this.

Nick was broken away from his thoughts when Sara's doctor entered the room. Sara woke up, she jumped, slightly startled to see Dr. Bentley standing there.

"Well, how're you feeling, Miss Sidle?" Dr. Bentley asked.

"I'm... I'm feeling better." Sara replied.

"That's very good." said the doctor. "You look a lot better than you did when you arrived."

"She does." Nick cut in.

"I don't see any reason why I can't discharge you today, Miss Sidle." Dr. Bentley said, looking at Sara. "Unless you don't feel up to it."

Sara looked down at the floor, then at Nick, then at the doctor. "I... I feel up to it, but... I don't even know where I'm going to go. I'm sure my apartment is... has been..."

"You're staying with me, Sar." Nick said, quickly.

"Oh Nick, I couldn't... I" Sara started.

"No Sara, I insist! Just until you can get a place of your own." Nick said.

"Nick, I don't think that's a good idea & I really don't want to impose." Sara replied.

"You are not imposing at all & it'll just be until you get some stuff settled."

"Is it settled?" asked Dr. Bentley.

Sara just nodded.

"I'll get your paperwork all done up & will have you out of here in no time!" Dr. Bentley said, as he headed out of the room.

* * *

Before long, Sara had signed all of the papers that the hospital needed & she was released. She & Nick went down to the lobby of the hospital to wait for Warrick to pick them up. Warrick was back at the hotel packing up all their things. He had booked the next flight back to Vegas & they would be catching the plane in less than an hour.

Sara hadn't said hardly a word to Nick since he had asked her to stay with him. Nick looked over at Sara, he was really worried about her. She was just staring off into space.

"Sara?"

"Yes, Nick?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sara lied. "Why?"

"You just... you haven't said much to me all afternoon. I thought, maybe I had done or said something."

"No Nick, if I seem distant... it's not you." Sara said. "You've been nothing but good to me, Nick. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Sar." Nick said, with a smile. "That's what friends are for."

Just then, Warrick pulled up to the hospital entrance. Nick took Sara's hand & together they walked out to meet Warrick.

* * *

After getting through all the hustle & bustle at the busy airport, Nick, Sara, & Warrick were finally on the plane headed back to Las Vegas. The flight was very un-eventful & quiety. Warrick dosed off... multiple times, during the flight. Nick on the other had, couldn't sleep. His mind was still spinning over the events that were now taking place. He was, no doubt, very worried about Sara, as well. She hadn't said a word the whole flight, she was just staring out the window, blankly. As though, she were completely lost in her thoughts. Nick wondered what she was thinking? Was she excited to be going back to Vegas? Was she scared? Was she still facing the demons that lay so deep inside? Nick couldn't tell by her blank stare, but really Sara had always been good at hiding her feelings & keeping her emotions all tucked away deep inside. Sara was probably the strongest person that Nick had ever known. She was a tough cookie. Nick had always suspected that Sara had some skeletons in her closet, but after she'd been abducted, he had learned that she actually had a lot of them. For it was after Sara had been abducted that, Nick had learned about her mother murdering her father & how she had been put in foster care. It was all very sad to Nick. A person as beautiful, sweet, & caring as Sara never deserved to go through everything that she had.

It wasn't long & the plane touched down in Las Vegas. Sara sighed & looked down at her hands. Nick could see that she was getting nervous. Nick took her hand, giving it a gently squeeze.

Sara looked up at him, their eyes met for a brief moment, before she quickly looked back down at the floor.

"Hey..." Nick started. "It's going to be okay."

Sara took a deep breath. As much as she wanted to believe things were going to be "okay" she really wasn't sure that things would ever be "okay" for her ever again. She felt scared & almost numb after everything that had happened recently. She didn't know how she would possibly get over what happened to her & honestly, she just didn't feel ready to face the whole team back here in Vegas. Sara was, however, very excited yet somewhat scared to see Grissom. Sara had always had feelings for the older man & somewhere in the back of her mind, she did have hopes that what happened to her would change things between them. She hoped that maybe, just maybe her being gone so long would make Grissom realize just how much she meant to him. That was, however, just was Sara had hoped for... she wasn't really expecting anything or at least she tried not to. Having expectations only leaves you disappointed. Sara had learned that a long time ago.

As they got off the plane & entered the terminal, Sara could see three familiar faces standing out in the crowd. She was Greg, Catherine, & of course... Grissom.

Sara was first greeted by Greg, who... although had matured a lot since her abduction, still darted across the room.

"Sara!" He squealed, as he wrapped her into a big hug. Sara in tern hugged him back.

Greg pulled back to take a look at her. "You look great!" he said, with a smile.

"So do you, Greg." Sara said, with a smile. "It's good to see you again." Sara knew that sounded like a somewhat odd thing to say, but what could she do, it was the truth. It seemed that just about everything was awkward, right now.

Catherine was the next person to greet Sara. She walked up quietly. "Oh Sara, c'mere." she said, pulling Sara into a hug. "I'm here if you need anything."

"Thanks." Sara replied.

Next & last to greet Sara was Grissom. He walked up to her, shaking her hand. "Hello, Sara. It's good to see you."

Sara nodded, trying hard to push back the lump in her throat. She was saddened by how Grissom had acted. No emotion, no excitement to see her, not even a hug.

"I've arranged a motel room for you to stay until you can get things in order." Grissom said.

"Thanks..." Sara said, not really knowing how to respond.

"That won't be needed, though." Nick cut in. "Sara's going to be staying with me. After everything, I don't think she should be staying alone, right now."

"Oh, well I guess if that's okay with Sara." Grissom replied.

Sara just nodded.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Sara?" Catherine asked. "Anything at all?"

Sara shook her head. "I'm just... really tired. If it's alright, I'd just like to go to Nick's place & get some rest."

Catherine nodded in understanding. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to call."

"Same goes for me!" Greg spouted up. "If you need anything, just call me!"

Sara laughed softly at Greg's eagerness.

"I'll come by & see you tomorrow!" Greg said.

"I'll probably drop by, as well." Catherine stated.

Grissom, however, didn't say a word. It hurt Sara, far more than she had thought, to be pushed away by him the way she had. It was almost like he didn't even care that she was alive. Sara didn't know exactly why, but that... hurt very much.

Nick could see that Sara was upset, he could see that she was now fighting to keep her composure, & he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Come on, Sar." Nick said. "I'll take you home."

With that, they all said their goodbyes & Nick took Sara back to his place.

* * *

_I'm not sure I'm overly happy with this chapter, but I hope you all liked it! More to come!_

_Please read & review! Thanks!_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Thanks again to everyone who has read & reviewed this story! I really appreciate the feedback. The rating will be moved up to an "M" very soon._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The drive to Nick's apartment was very awkward & silent. Sara hadn't said a word since they had left the airport, but Nick could see that she was deep in thought. It troubled Nick that Grissom had been be so... so completely emotionless with Sara. Even more shocking to Nick, was the fact that Grissom had arranged for Sara to stay in a motel. Grissom had to know that Sara shouldn't be alone after all she'd been through, didn't he? Nick was also very surprised to see just how upset Sara had gotten over Grissom. He'd always known that Sara seemed to have a _thing_ for Grissom, but he really hadn't even given it much thought & he didn't think it would upset her _that_ much.

That wasn't, however, all that worried Nick. He was also very concerned about how Sara was going to adjust to just simply living life again, living like a human, not like a trapped & abused animal as Anthony Burger had kept her over the past couple years. Nick couldn't imagine what Sara must be going through, right now. Nick longed to help Sara as much as he possibly could. He wanted to be there for her, no matter what she needed. Nick hoped that, in time, Sara would be willing to talk to him or someone, about what she'd been through. Nick knew all too well, that keeping things all bottled up inside only makes everything worse. Talking to someone about things, does help. However, Nick knew that Sara was a very strong person, a person who had built up a lot of walls, a person who didn't easily trust others, a person who always did her best to keep things locked inside. He wasn't sure that Sara would let him help her, but all he could do was hope that, in time, she would.

Finally, Nick & Sara had arrived at Nick's apartment. The walk to the apartment was just as silent & awkward as the drive there. Nick unlocked the door, reached in to turn on the lights, & held the door for Sara.

Walking into the Nick's apartment was almost like walking into an old movie for Sara. One that you've seen before, yet it was so long ago that, it's like you're rediscovering it all over again. It was a very strange feeling. Sara hadn't expected this all all.

"Is something wrong?" Nick asked, softly.

Sara shook her head, trying to push the strange feeling out of her mind.

"Why don't you go sit down on the couch & rest," Nick told her. "I'll go make us something to eat,"

Slowly, Sara walked over to the couch & sat down. It had been so long since she'd sat on a couch. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had.

"Can I get you anything, Sar?" Nick asked. "Something to drink?"

"I'm fine, thanks,"

"You're sure?" Nick questioned. "You haven't had anything all day?"

"I'm fine, Nick," Sara said, just a little too sharply.

Nick just shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Okay, okay... I'll just go make us something to eat,"

With that, Nick was off to the kitchen.

Sara just sat there, quietly. She didn't make any effort to move, she just looked around the apartment. She was observing everything in her surroundings. She stared at the furniture, at the plants that were scattered around the room, at the televison, at the end tables. It was all so familiar, yet so distant to her. Sara didn't bother to pick up the tv remote or turn on the stereo, for it had been so long since she'd be able to do those things, that she didn't even have the slightest interest.

In all the time that Sara had been held captive by Anthony Burger, she had not lived anything close to a normal life. She had spent all of her time in that cold, damp, dark room. She was surrounded by the bed that she was often bound to & all of the various _"tools"_ which Anthony had used to torture & terrorize her. In order to cope, Sara had learned that she had to put her mind somewhere else. She spent so many hours just sitting, quietly... just thinking, lost in her thoughts. She's think about simple things, nature & wildlife. Anything to keep her mind off of her situation. That was how she'd become custom to spending her time. Now, even though she was no longer being held captive in that terrible place... she found it very hard to do anything other than what she had become so very used to doing. So, she just sat there, quietly.

A half hour must have passed, before Nick walked back into the room. He was shocked to see that Sara was still sitting in the exact same spot & position which she'd been when he had left her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Nick asked. "

Sara just nodded.

"You could have turned on the TV or something, you didn't have to just sit here," Nick told her.

Sara nodded again. "I know... I'm just fine,"

Nick just gave Sara a strange look. "Ookay... well dinner is done, if you'd like to come eat,"

"Thanks Nick, but... I'm not really hungry," Sara replied.

"Sar, you've gotta' eat something," Nick said. "Come on, I insist!"

Sara sighed. She honestly wasn't hungry. After all, she'd eaten at the hospital before she was discharged. During the time that Sara had spent with Anthony, she was lucky to eat once every 3 or 4 days. Even when she was allowed to eat, it was usually just a couple peices of dry bread & a couple cold hot dogs. After living that way for so long, a body just becomes custom to functioning that way. Once one gets into that kind of set pattern for so long, it's very hard to change. Still, since Nick had gone through the trouble of preparing dinner, the least she could do was join him.

Sara got up from the couch & followed Nick to the kitchen. Nick pulled a chair out for Sara to sit in & together they sat down. Nick had prepared large salads, there was some fresh bread, rice, mashed potatos, & baked chicken breasts breaded in french onions.

"Wow, you didn't have to make all this," Sara said, softly.

"It was nothing," Nick replied. Honestly, he had made a larger dinner than he would usually make. Sara was just so thin & malnurished, Nick wanted to make sure that she started eating right. It killed him to see her in the extremely poor physical condition that she was in, he wanted her to start eating well & get healthy again.

While Nick started to consume his dinner, Sara just sat there... staring intently at her plate of food. It wasn't until just then that Sara realized just how long it had been since she'd actually eaten with silverware. During the time she was with Anthony, she was never provided with anything to eat with. She had been forced to do the only thing she could do, eat with her hands... just like an animal. It saddened her to think about that. It really hurt knowing how Anthony had transformed her from a woman, to the animal that he'd made her into. Suddenly, tears filled her eyes. Nick looked up & saw that she was fighting back tears.

"Sar... what's wrong?" Nick asked.

Sara laughed, bitterly. "I just... I was just thinking," she started. "All the time I was held captive... I never had any silverware or anything to eat with & it just... it seems so strange now... to just be living like a human being again. After living so long... like a... like an animal,"

Nick's heart broke. He didn't even know how to respond. He'd known that it would be hard for Sara to get back into the swing of things after being held captive for so long, but he hadn't realized that it would be this hard for her. Nick did the only thing he could do. He reached across the table, taking her hand in his. He gave it a gentle squeeze. "I know this is hard, Sar," he started. "God, I wish there was something I could do to change what happen, but... it's gonna' be alright. Sweetheart, you're gonna' get through this,"

Sara just smiled a sad smile. "Thanks Nick... for everything,"

"There's no need to thank me, Sar," Nick said. "It's like I've said all along... that's what friends are for. I'm gonna' be here for you & it's gonna' be okay,"

They two quietly shared the the meal. Both with very heavey minds. Afterwards, Nick washed the dishes & Sara insisted on drying them. As stupid as it sounded, Sara was actually enjoying it... just because it was the first normal thing, of any kind, that she'd done in over 2 years. It felt really good. She started to think that maybe, just maybe she would be alright afterall.

After they finished, Sara sheepishly asked. "Nick... do you... do you mind if I take a shower?"

"No, of course not," Nick replied. It was just then that Nick realized Sara didn't have any cloths. "I'll go get you a shirt & some sweat pants to put on... it's not much, but it'll do until we can go shopping tomorrow & get you some cloths,"

Sara hadn't yet remember that she didn't have any cloths either. "Thanks, Nick,"

"No problem,"

After Nick gave her some cloths to put on, Sara headed off to take a shower. It felt so good. It was crazy, taking a shower is such a simple thing that everyone takes forgranted. But, when one hasn't been able to shower in over 2 years... it is such an amazing thing. Something so simple, yet it made Sara feel so human again.

After the shower, found Nick in the living room. He was sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table in the center of the room. Once Nicj noticed that Sara had entered the room, he scooted over, so that Sara could sit down beside him.

"It's alright, I think I'm just gonna' turn in for the night," Sara said.

"I understand," Nick said, getting up. "Come on, you can have my bed,"

"Oh no, Nick... I can just sleep on the love seat in the den,"

"Nonsense, you take the bed," Nick said. "I insist!"

Sara just sighed, she knew that she was in a losing battle. Silently, she followed Nick into the bedroom. She got into the bed & Nick tucked her in. Before leaving, he took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "If you need anything, anything at all... I'll just be on the couch," Nick told her.

"Thank you, Nick," Sara said. "For... for everything you've done,"

Nick just smiled. "When are you gonna' learn, Sar? That's what friends are for,"

Sara smiled.

"Goodnight, Sar," Nick said, as he turned out the light & left the room.

It was only a matter of moments, before Sara was fast asleep.

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Please let me know what you think! Thanks!_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Thanks again to all my readers, I'm glad you're enjoying this story & love the feedback. Keep it up!_

* * *

Nick was awaken from a very deep sleep by the sound of a scream, he jumped up from the couch, heading straight for his bedroom... where Sara was sleeping. Nick opened the door & saw Sara, she was obviously having a nightmare. Her breathing was hard & fast, as she tossed & turned. Sweat was pouring off of her. Nick gently grabbed her arm, trying not frighten her.

"Sara, hey..." Nick said. "Sar, hey... wake up,"

Sara jumped up suddenly, pulling away from Nick. There was a look of terror on her face. "Get the hell away from me," she shouted, her voice cracking.

"Hey, hey... it's alright, Sar," Nick said, softly. "It's just me, Nick. It was just a dream,"

"Nick?"

"Yeah, sweetheart... it's me," Nick said, softly. "It's alright, Sar,"

"Oh Nick!" Sara broke down instantly, she buried her face in her hands. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

Nick sat down on the bed beside Sara. He gently pulled her into his arms. She jumped at his touch, but didn't pull away. Instead, Sara just buried her face into the crook of Nick's neck. She cried & held onto him as though she were holding on for dear life. Nick just held her tightly, running his fingers through her hair & down her back. "Shh, it's alright... you're safe now, Sar,"

After several minutes, Sara pulled from Nick's embrace. She wiped her eyes, quickly. "I'm so sorry, Nick," she said. "I didn't mean to wake you, I..."

"Sara, it's fine," Nick said, softly. "Do you want to talk about your dream?"

Sara shook her head.

"You know, talking about things usually helps..." Nick told her.

"I'm alright, now" Sara replied.

Nick got up to leave. "If you need anything, I'll be right out there,"

"Nick... please stay," Sara said, so quietly that Nick could barely hear her. "I just... I'm scared... to be alone," her voice cracked again.

Seeing her like this made Nick's heart break. He just wished that there was something he could do, some way to make her feel better. There wasn't, though. The only thing he could do was be there for her.

Nick didn't say a word, he just climbed in bed with Sara. He layed next to her, wrapping his arms tighly around her.

"Nick... thank you," Sara whispered.

"What are friends for," was Nick's response.

It wasn't long before Sara was fast asleep. Nick on the other hand, lay there wide awake. He couldn't sleep. His mind much too deep in thought. He was really worried about Sara & what her what type of future lay ahead of her.

* * *

Nick woke bright & early the next morning. He was pleased to see that Sara was still sleeping peacefully. She hadn't had anymore nightmares during the rest of the night & Nick was glad. He hated to see his friend like that.

Quietly, Nick got up from the bed & tip-toed out of the room. He went out to the kitchen & where he made french toast, cheesy scrambled eggs. He placed some food on a plate, poured a glass of Orange Juice, put everything on a tray, & headed back to the bedroom.

"Good morning, sunshine," Nick said, as he entered the room.

Sara sat up, squinting her eyes while they adjusted to the sunlight which was coming through the window. "Nick! What is all this?" she gasped, as Nick placed the tray in front of her.

Nick smiled. "It's breakfast in bed," he said.

"But, what did I do to deserve this?" Sara asked, with a smile.

"You didn't have to do anything, I just thought it would make you smile," Nick told her. "And, I see I've achieved my goal,"

With a huge grin on his face, Nick darted out of the bedroom. He returned just seconds later, place of food in hand. He sat down on the bed next to Sara. Together, they shared breakfast & light-hearted conversation.

After breakfast, Sara took another shower & got dressed in the cloths that the hospital had loaned her. When she walked out into the livingroom, she was surprised to see that Nick was already all dressed. He looked as though he were going out.

"Going someplace?" Sara asked, curiously.

"Mmmhmm," Nick replied.

"Oh..." Sara said, sounding somewhat sad.

"We're going shopping... we need to get you something to wear besides my old cloths,"

"I don't want you to do that, Nick," Sara started.

Nick just held up his hand. "We need to get you some cloths & stuff, Sar," he told her.

"I don't know what I'm gonna' do to repay you..." Sara whispered.

Nick took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He sure was good at that. "That's alright, Sar... don't you worry. Having you back... that's more than enough for me,"

Sara was touched by Nick's kindness. Never in her life had someone ever treated her as good or made her feel as good, as Nick did. She couldn't understand why he was treating her so nice, why he was there for her, or why he even cared. All she knew was that, at this point & time, she was really greatful that he was. Because if she ever really needed a friend, it was now. Nick had been better to her, just in this short couple days, than anyone had been in a very long time. Probably since she were a very small child. Sara's life had never been a good one, filled with pain & hurt. She's been through so many things. The one thing she'd been trying to find, all her life, was someone that she could connect with. Someone that she cared for & someone that cared for her back, someone that made her feel good, feel happy.

Sara had always hoped that person, would be Gilbert Grissom. He was someone that she looked up to, respected, & in a way... loved. Even though Grissom had pushed Sara away so many times, treated her badly... Sara still carried the hope that someday, somehow Grissom would grow to care for her, like she cared for him. She'd spent years living on the hope that Grissom would grow to love her, even though all that hope seemed to bring was disappointment & hurt.

The day before, at the airport... that had been somewhat of a game changer for Sara. After being abducted & held against her will for over 2 years, she didn't even get so much as a hug from Grissom. The truth was, he didn't really seem happy to see her at all, it was almost as though he didn't care at all. Sara knew, however, that deep down Grissom did care about her, but only as a member of his team, not as anything more. Finally, after all those years of chasing Grissom... that one small event, had made Sara realize that he dreams & hopes of being with Grissom were just not founded anymore. That hurt... it really hurt because when one spends years of their life with the hope that something is going to happen & then it falls through, that hurts. Now, during the process of healing from the horrific trauma of her abduction, Sara was also healing from the hurt of, in a way, losing Grissom. Just where that would lead, one can only speculate.

* * *

Nick was having the best day he'd had in a really long time. In all the years which he'd known Sara, he'd never seen this side of her before. They were going from store to store together. Sara was trying on cloths, asking him how they looked... it was very cute to finally see a softer side of his friend. Sara looked as though she were having a good time, as well. That also made Nick feel a lot better. She was smiling, laughing, & talking... even though it was just about everyday things. It was still a great improvement from the silent, sad looking girl he'd brought back from Boston just a day earlier.

After a day of shopping, the two had dinner at a nice restaurant. Then, after a long & good day, they went back to Nick's apartment.

Nick carried all of Sara's bags inside, setting them down in the bedroom. There was a note on the door from Greg, saying that he, Catherine, & Warrick had stopped by to see Sara. Greg said that he would stop by again tomorrow.

Nick smiled at the note. "He really missed you," he said with a laugh.

"He sure has changed," Sara said.

"Yeah, he's matured a lot," Nick replied.

"Mind if I take a shower?" Sara asked.

"Not at all," Nick replied. "I'll be right out there" he told her, pointing towards the living room.

Nick went into the kitchen, he'd decided to make some popcorn & watch some tv. He was really pleased with how the day had gone. Sara had done a lot better than he had expected she would. He was happy to see that she was happy & seemed to be enjoying herself. After everything she'd been through, no one deserved it more. Sara was such a wonderful person. Nick had always considered her a "friend" but he'd never really seen this side of her before & he really liked what he saw. Nick found himself wondering why he hadn't taken the time to get to know Sara better long ago. After Nick finished the popcorn, he walked into the living room, & sat down on the couch. He mind filled with good memories of their nice day out on the town.

When Sara returned from the shower, she found Nick sitting on the couch. A large bowl of popcorn right beside him. "Care to join me?" he asked.

Sara just smiled, as she walked over & sat down beside him.

"Today was nice," Nick said, softly.

Sara nodded. "It was," she replied. "I had a really good time,"

"Me too," Nick said, wrapping his arm around her. Sara in turn, rested her head on his shoulder.

It wasn't long before the two had drifted off to sleep. It had been a long day, but a good day. Nick could only hope that Sara's recovery continued to go that well. She'd been through hell & back, everyone knew she'd have a long road to recovery, but so far... so good.

* * *

_This chapter was meant to be kind of like a filler, just some lightness to a rather dark story. Hope you all enjoyed it!_


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Okay, so I know this chapter is pretty short, but I wanted to post one just to let all of my great fans know that I haven't given up on or forgotten this story. I've just been super busy with work & a few other unexpected things that have recently come up. I'm leaving on Thursday for vacation & will be back in a couple of weeks, so hopefully after I get back I'll have more time to work on another chapter & get it posted. Thank You so much to everyone who has read & reviewed this story so far!

I hope ya'll like this next chapter!

* * *

Nick was woken by the sound of a blood curtling scream, he jumped & realized that Sara was thrashing around on the couch beside him. She was struggling, crying, a layer of sweat covered her body. She was struggling to breath. Nick gently placed him hand on her arm, gently shaking her.

"Hey, wake up..." Nick said, softly.

This time, though, Sara did not wake up.

"Sara... sweetheart, it's okay," Nick said, softly.

It was to no use, Sara didn't even flutter from her deep sleep. She continued thrashing violently.

"Sara, it's just a dream... it's alright," Nick said, this time he shook her arm a little firmer.

Suddenly, without notice Sara lunged off of the couch, throwing herself roughly onto the floor. "Leave me alone, please!" Sara screamed.

Nick was in complete shock seeing Sara this way, by now her eyes were wide open, but still... she didn't seem to be there. Yes, her body was there, but her mind was somewhere in another place & time. The terrified look on Sara's face broke Nick's heart. Slowly, Nick got down on the floor.

"Please, just leave me alone... please don't hurt me again, not again, please!" Sara begged, tears streaming down her face.

"Sara, sweetheart... it's Nick," Nick said, slowly & softly. "It's Nick, Sara & no one is gonna' hurt you again. I promise you, Sar. I promise, you're safe here with me,"

It was like Sara wasn't even hearing anything Nick had said, she jumped back further. Putting her hands up to shield her face from whatever abuse she feared was about to come.

"Sara, please... please listen to me," Nick choked out, tears were now running down his face, as well. "It's me, it's Nick... I would never hurt you, Sar. Never. That bastard is dead, Sara. He's dead & he's never gonna' touch you again, you hear me! You're safe!"

Suddenly, Sara seemed to come back to reality. "Nick?" Sara croaked.

"Yes, Sar... it's me," Nick replied, softly. "It's me. It's alright,"

Sara broke down instantly, she burried her face in her hands.

Slowly, Nick crawled over beside her. "C'mere, Sar... let me hold you, please," he said.

Sara didn't move or respond. Nick leaned over anyway, wrapping his arms tightly around her thin, fragile body. Her whole entire body was trembling. He gently run his hands up & down her back, through her hair. "Shh, it's alright, you're safe," Nick kept repeating.

"I was so scared, Nick... I think it was just a dream, but it was so real," Sara sobbed.

"I know, sweetheart," Nick whispered. "It's all over now,"

"It... it was just so real," Sara cried. "I was back in that place, with _him_. He... he was hurting me. I tried... God I tried so hard to get away, but I just... I just couldn't."

"Aww, Sar... I'm so sorry," Nick whispered. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that,"

After a while, Sara calmed down some. Nick could see that she was really tired.

"Come on, let's go to bed, Sar," Nick said, helping Sara up off the floor. He felt her whole body tense up.

"Nick... I... I'm scared," Sara whispered. "I'm scared if I go back to sleep, I'll see him again,"

"It's gonna' be okay, Sara," Nick said, firmly. "Don't worry, I'll be right beside you. If you need anything, anything at all... I'll be there,"

"Thank you, Nick... for everything," Sara said.

"Sara, I'm you're friend. You don't need to thank me, I'm doing this because I want to, okay," Nick said.

"Thank you, anyway,"

Nick smiled. "Let's go get some sleep,"

It wasn't long at all before Sara was back to sleep, nestled safely in Nick's strong embrace. For Nick, however, sleep didn't come so easily. He couldn't get that terrified look on Sara's face out of his mind. Seeing her like that just broke his heart. Eventually, though... Nick too drifted off to sleep. He could only hope that the rest of the night would be uneventful.

* * *

Like it, hate it? Please review! Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

_Sooo, here is the next chapter... hope everyone enjoys it! Thanks again for all fo the wonderful reviews. To those who mentioned the pace of this story, I wanted to take it kinda' slow through the begining of Sara's return, but soon things will start moving along a little faster._

_Please read & review! Thanks!_

* * *

Nick woke sometime during the night. He reached over to wrap his arms back around Sara's body, needing to feel her, to know that she was here, alive, safe. However, much to his surprise, the bed was empty... Sara was no where to be seen. Nick practically leaped out of bed, in an instant, he was filled with panic. Was any of it really real or was it all just a very real dream? Was Sara alive or was she really dead, as he had believed for so long?

Nick quickly climbed out of the bed, turning on the bedroom light, searching the room for any sign of Sara. There, he saw some bags of cloths... cloths that she'd bought the day before while they were shopping. That brought Nick some relief, at least he knew that it all was real & not just some crazy dream. Nick got up & searched the entire apartment, looking for Sara. She was no where to be found.

"Sara!" Nick shouted, loudly. Panic in his voice. "Sara?"

Nick walked back to the bedroom & that's when he heard something. It sounded like crying, but where was it coming from?

"Sara?" Nick called again.

There was still no response, but Nick could still hear crying. It sounded like... it was coming from the closet. Slowly, he walked over to the closet door, opening it slowly. There, on the floor, sat Sara. She was crying... no, not just crying. She was sobbing. Nick's heart broke all over again. Slowly, he knelt down beside his friend.

"Sara," he said, sloftly.

Sara didn't respond or even look up.

"Hey, C'mere Sar," Nick said, softly, as he pulled Sara's trembling body into his embrace.

Sara didn't say a word, instead she started sobbing even harder, as she buried her face into Nick's neck. Silently, battling her demons. It killed Nick to see her like this, it really did. It was times like these, when Nick felt completely lost. He wanted to be there for Sara, to help her get through this, but it was hard when she wouldn't talk to him or come to him. He knew that she was a tough woman & for that reason, she was trying her best to deal with this herself. However, Nick didn't believe that this was someone she would be able to get through alone. All he could do now, was be there for comfort. He held her tightly, running his hands through her hair, brushing up & down her back.

When she finally started to calm down some, Nick spoke, "What happened?" Silence.

"Come on, talk to me, Sar," Nick practically begged.

"I had another dream," Sara whispered. "I didn't want to wake you,"

"Sar, if you're upset... I want you to wake me," Nick said. "I want to be there, to help you,"

Sara looked down at the floor, feeling somewhat ashamed. "I know,"

"But why... why did you get in the closet?" Nick asked, still confused.

Sara started to cry again. Nick quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"Hey, it's alright," Nick said. "I just... I just want to understand,"

"You know, when I... when I was a kid... after my mom murdered my dad, I went into foster care," Sara started. " Some of those places, those people... were really bad. When bad things would happen to me... if someone would hurt me, I... I would hide under my bed or in my closet," more tears were rolling down Sara's face. " I was safe there, at least for a while. They... they usually couldn't find me there & I... I just felt safe,"

"Oh Sar," Nick said. "I'm so sorry... that you've had to go through so much & because after all this time, I'm just not getting to know you. The real you,"

Sara's tear filled eyes finally met Nick's, for only a brief moment, before she buried her face in Nick's neck once again. Taking in the comfort of his embrace. Although, Sara couldn't understand why, somehow she felt safe there, wrapped in Nick's arms.

They just stayed like that for what seemed like fovever, when Nick finally broke the silence. "Come on, let's get you back to bed,"

Sara looked up at Nick. "I'm not tired, can we... can we just sit here for a while?"

"Sure, Sar... whatever you want," Nick replied.

* * *

The smell of pancakes & bacon cooking on the stove, were making Sara hungry, as she watched Nick dashing around the kitchen, preparing breakfast. It wasn't long before Sara & Nick were both enjoying a tasty breakfast & this morning, she did eat.

"I'll take care of the dishes," Sara insisted, as she removed the plates from the table, placing them into the sink.

"It's no trouble," Nick said.

But, Sara was having none of it. "You made that delicious breakfast, the least I can do it take care of the dishes. No sit! Relax!," She ordered.

Nick smiled & did as he was told.

After the kitchen was cleaned, Nick & Sara went for a run together. It was something they had not done for a very, very long time. It was wonderful just being with Sara, doing simple things, such as running. He really missed times like those. Right in that moment, as they ran together through the park, Nick began to think that maybe, just maybe everything was really gonna' be okay.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_


End file.
